Black Sun
by Icarus K
Summary: Waking up in a new world with no idea how he got there, will Naruto find peace. Having suffered anguish during his time fighting in the war will he even allow himself to find peace. Finding a purpose is never an easy thing and sometimes you just don't have a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Sun**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd. They belong to their respected writers.

**Chapter 1**

The first thing to register in his mind once he became self-aware was pain. Excruciating pain. His whole body burned in agony while his insides felt like it had been dosed with acid. The pain was unbearable, so much so that he was wondering how he was alive.

He could feel the slight mending in his body as his high healing factor kicked it but by kami it hurt. The feeling of shredded muscle and broken bones repairing was insanely painful, but not as painful as the pain he felt when he first gained consciousness.

As the pain started to fade his blurred vision started to clear up and his other senses started to come back. He could feel the soft bed underneath his body, the pillow that cradled his head, and the warmth of the blanket that covered his tattered body. The scent of the room, a mixture of feminine scents, invaded his sense of smell.

The serenity that the rooms fragrance brought to him only lasted an instance as the pain once again brought him back down from the high as his mind became more alert. He kept his eyes shut as to not alert whoever was near that he was conscious. He first surveyed his current predicament starting with his body condition. Already he could feel his regenerative healing factor kicking in and knitting together the cuts that riddled his body. To that point he could feel bandages around his torso which had sustained the most damage, considering most of the pain he was feeling came from that area.

Even with the comforts around him and his bandaged body he still couldn't rule out the possibility of being in enemy territory.

He allowed himself to open his eyes having sensed no one around him. His eyes darted back and forth surveying the room just to make sure. Even with no enemies near him doesn't mean he was safe.

Where was he? Is this friendly territory? Or possibly neutral? How did he even get here? These were questions that he needed to find answers to.

He surveyed the room and found that it was fairly large. Everything about the room screamed feminine from the light pink walls all the way to the ceiling. The room was decorated with little figurines of oddly dressed characters. Some were of scantily clad girls with what looked to be magic wands in their hands while there were some robots that made him wonder if this truly was a girl's room. One wall was lined with books of some sort. It wasn't any kind of book he had seen before. They were small with odd bright illustrations on the cover.

He gave the room another once over. _This looks like a room Sakura would have liked,_ he thought absently. The thought of it possibly being her room entered his mind but he quickly shook the thought away realizing that it couldn't be. After all..

He physically shook his head to banish the thoughts from his head before they could form, before it brought tears to his eyes. Now wasn't the time to lose himself in his sorrows.

He slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, wincing as the action aggravated his wounds. Taking a better look around the room he once more affirmed that this was indeed a girl's room. If the pink walls didn't indicate female then the frilly curtains certainly did.

That itself confused him. Judging from the pink walls and the frilly curtains it was obvious he wasn't a captive. Or maybe they were just trying to throw him off. If that was the case then it was certainly working. Whatever the case maybe it wasn't helping him answer any questions.

Where was he? More importantly where was Madara?

With a grunt he stood up. The action nearly made him fall back on the bed as a wave of nausea and vertigo hit him. He was definitely more injured than he thought he was. He's never felt this bad from an injury before. It made him wonder how bad he really must have been. After all if he could shrug off a hand through his chest after a full days rests then it made him wonder how fucked he must have been to still feel shitty after however long he was out. He shrugged of the thoughts as it was unimportant at the moment.

Carefully he made his way to the window to get a better idea on his location. His movements were sluggish and his muscles felt weak.

He sighed; he probably wouldn't be in fighting condition for a while.

As these thoughts entered his mind the door creaked opened revealing a figure.

His first instincts were to reach for his weapons but his mind registered that he was unarmored and undressed with no weapons on hand. His second thought was to cling to the ceiling with chakra and get the drop on his captor but those thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when his tensed muscles burned in pain. With those options out the window he resorted to the only thing he could do; nothing. So far no one had made any hostile action toward him; he had been placed on a nice bed while someone had been taking care of him, obvious from the bandages wrapped around his body.

The door finished opening to reveal a young woman. She looked to be around his age, in her late teens possibly early twenties. She had a pair of long brown boots on and a plain black skirt that reached just above her knees, a white frilly blouse that seemed to be barely containing her chest as her long luscious red hair cascaded over her form.

All in all he thought she was rather beautiful. Her clothes did little to hide her curvaceous, feminine frame. She wore absolutely no makeup on her face, nor did it look like she needed to. While her body screamed sexiness like the girls from ero-sennin's books her face held a more down to earth kind of beauty. If he had to put a word to it he would say that she held true beauty.

As she came in fully he noticed a set of clothes in her hands. Having noticed that, he became more aware that he was more or less naked with only a tattered orange pair of boxers covering his modesty.

Their eyes met in that instant as he became aware that she had green eyes. Her green eyes seemed to go over his form before they widened and her mouth opened in a slight 'o' in surprise.

"Um…hi" he said tentatively. He had long lost his modesty but even to him this was slightly awkward.

The girl made an 'eep!' noise and quickly threw the clothes in her hands before rushing out the door and closing it shut.

A shout of "I'm sorry" rang from behind the closed door, embarrassment permeating from her voice. "I hadn't realized that you were awake!"

He chuckled at her embarrassed reaction. He found it oddly refreshing.

"It's alright; I should have probably stayed in bed."

There was no answer from her as he inspected the clothes that the girl had thrown at him.

"Damn, not even an ounce of orange." He mumbled as he slowly started to dress himself.

"A-ano…" He heard from behind the door. "Do you think you could let me know when you're done changing?"

"Sure." He agreed, after all it's not like he had much of a choice. He had no idea where he was, or how he got here. She was his only source of information.

His face was dripping with sweat after having finally put on the pair of pants. While his regenerative healing was doing quite well with healing his body, he still felt quite sore.

Holding the shirt up, he gave a sigh as it looked like it was a size too small.

_Looks like this is going to take a while._

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory slumped against the door separating her from the blonde man she had originally believed to be unconscious. Her heart was beating a mile a minute mostly due to surprise, and a little bit from embarrassment.<p>

She had woken up that morning to check up on the heavily injured man and to her surprise he was already conscious. To say she was surprised would be an understatement considering he was half dead just the day before. It's quite unbelievable for him to be awake after the type of injures he had suffered. No human should be able to recover that fast from such injuries.

She knows that he's human but to be able to stand and live after all the damage he had sustained made her doubt herself for a minute. No he's definitely human. He didn't have the aura of any of the three factions and only the level of magic that most normal humans have. Clearly there's more to the man than her previous assessment.

"I'm sorry" She said feeling the need to apologize. "I didn't know that you were awake already. I should have knocked first."

There was a silence before he answered back.

"No, it's alright. I didn't mind."

She didn't say anything, not quite sure what to say next. The only noise between them was the rustling of clothes before that stopped.

"Um you can come in now."

With a murmur of 'excuse me' she entered her room and found herself looking at him once again. He was sitting on the edge of her bed and looked to be a little disheveled. His tan face was stained with beads of sweat causing him to wipe his brows.

She wasn't going to lie he was quite handsome. While the whisker like marks on his cheeks made him look a little silly he was still quite handsome. His bright blonde hair was pulled back in the front and a pair of jaw length bangs on the side. His hair was spikey but it just made him look more handsome than anything.

His body looked like it was chiseled from granite. While he wasn't overly big he was very toned and defined. Normally it'd be pretty hard to asses a person's body type with just a glance but the shirt she had given him looked to be a tad small giving her a good idea of what he looked like without it.

The thought brought a flash of heat to face as she blushed slightly at the memory of his half naked form.

"Thank you." He said knocking her out of her thoughts. Gazing at his eyes she noticed that he had a set of pure blue orbs that she could get lost in. He suddenly frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Speaking of, would you mind answering some of my questions?"

"Yes, of course." She said having expected that. "But would you mind answering some of my questions as well?"

He nodded finding it fair.

"Okay, I'll start. How did you find me?"

"It actually wasn't me that found you." She replied getting a look of surprise from him. "It was actually one of my servant that found you."

Naruto nodded at her words taking note that she said servant."

"I was told that you just dropped from the sky crashing into our greenhouse out back."

There was a hint of amusement in her voice causing him to tug at his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry too much about it. The fix was quite easy compared to you. Speaking of which, you looked like you were on the brink of death when I was patching you up."

"I heal really fast"

"Clearly" she said with a smile.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving my life then" he said with a smile.

She actually felt her face flush slightly causing her to look away from him. "I-it was nothing really. You were in pretty bad shape; I almost thought you were dead when I first saw you."

He grimaced at the thought but it didn't affect him too much. He was used to having his body beaten 'till near death after all the monsters he's fought during the war. It wasn't the first time he's ended up in an unknown location after a gruesome fight. He was lucky this time, it seemed like he wasn't in enemy territory but he was still ready for anything.

Rias wasn't quite sure what to say next. The blonde had suddenly gone quiet as the friendly aura he was emitting before turned rather tense.

"Are you alright um…"

The sound of her voice brought him back causing the tense atmosphere to disappear as a grin spread on his face.

"Oh! Yeah I'm all good! But I guess we never introduced ourselves. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I wish it was under better circumstances but none the less it's still nice to meet you Naruto-san. I'm Rias Gremory."

"None of that –san stuff" Naruto said with a slight crinkle on his brows "just Naruto is fine."

"Very well then call me Rias."

The grin on Naruto's face brightened even more causing his eyes to crinkle close giving him a rather fox like look.

Almost as if a switch was turned on, the grin on his face disappeared as a thoughtful look replaced it.

"Oh, by the way Rias where am I? And how did I even get here?"

"Well I'm not really sure how you got here but you are currently in the Underworld, more specifically at the Gremory estate."

He just blinked at her response before he chuckled at her answer.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry I thought you said I was in the Underworld."

"No you're not mistaken. Though I am just as confused as to how you got here. No human should be able to get here without the help of another devil."

Naruto blinked. "Underworld? Devil?"

Rias couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face, it was quite adorable. This was probably going to take a while to explain.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a stump near the greenhouse that he had inadvertently decimated when he had somehow fallen into the lap, so to says, of the Gremory family. He gazed at the reconstructed plant house, which was good as new thanks to magic, with lidded eyes.<p>

The courtyard was remarkably peaceful, not the first word he would have used to describe the underworld but for now it was the most proper description he had for it.

It was a lot to wrap his head around. This place is the Underworld, or Hell, or whatever else you want to call it. But gazing out with the sun shining brightly and the pristine courtyard in the background it was a hard connection to make.

Shocked is a bit of an understatement to use once Rias had finished explaining where he was. Of course with the explanation of his current location came the bit of history between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels to help clarify things. He was thankful to her, not only for patching him up but, for the information she had been willing to share with him.

From what he learned from her explanation he was currently in one of three planes of existence. The Underworld which is split between the Devils and Fallen Angels while Earth is occupied by humans and Heaven occupied by Angels.

The three supernatural groups have been in conflict for generations leading to heavy casualties on all sides. For the time being a truce has been erected between them to stop the fighting but peace doesn't last for long.

After a lengthy discussion between the two, with him asking questions and Rias answering, he was forced to swallow reality. He is not in the Elemental Nations any longer. He had initially thought that this 'Earth' place could have just been what Devils called the Elemental Nations but after their talk he wasn't too sure anymore.

He didn't delve deep in detail but from what he gathered Earth is a completely different place from where Naruto came from. When reality had settled in, to his immense guilt, the first emotion to overcome him was actually relief. He was no longer in the Elemental Nations; his world enflamed in war was currently gone, at least to him. Relief last for barely a second but it was more than enough to bring about guilt.

It was a hard pill to swallow, especially since he has no idea how he came to this world. Was it even a new world entirely? Madara used a time-space jutsu so was he caught up in something similar?

He didn't have any answers for these questions, and there's so many more he wanted to ask.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Naruto called out without even turning around causing the person to give a little squeak at being caught so easily. He patted the spot next to him and beckoned the person over. "If you're going to watch over me at least sit and join me."

Rias hesitated for just a moment before she walked over and took seat on the spot right next to him. She eyed the blonde with a curious glace. "Do you really think you're not from Earth?"

He didn't reply right away. "No I don't. The world you described seems more like a utopia than the world I know."

"Maybe you hit your head or something when you broke our greenhouse."

A mirthless smile formed on his face from the attempt at teasing. "That's a possibility but my heads pretty hard. It'd take a lot more than flimsy glass to jar this dumb head into amnesia."

"Or maybe you hallucinated everything?" She said with a giggle.

"I could have," he admitted in a tone that he didn't think that was the case. "I wish that was the case but I know these memories real. I can still see their faces when I close my eyes. So I know that they were real." Plus he could still feel the pulse of his chakra healing his wounded body. Chakra is real so his world must be also.

"I guess that's true."

A heavy pause settled between them. Rias fidgeted at the uncomfortable silence but Naruto looked to be in a place far away.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked unable to handle the silence any longer but the question was met unanswered.

"I'm sorry!" She said hurriedly. "That was rude of me to ask. I shouldn't have asked something like that."

"It's alright," Naruto said chuckling at her being flustered. "Truthfully I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Still I apologize," she said with a slight blush across her nose. "It must be hard to be separated from your friends and family with no way of knowing how to get back. I'm sure they must miss you terribly." She felt bad for Naruto. She wished there was something she could do to help him but she didn't know how.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a problem," he replied with a sad smile. "After all everyone I love is already dead."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry" Rias apologized, feeling absolutely terrible for once again bringing up such a sad subject. "If I had known I wouldn't have been—"

"No don't worry about it." Naruto said interrupting the flustered girl. "It was… a long time ago so I've learned to cope with it." Maybe cope wasn't the best word to use. Numb would have been a better expression but he didn't want to get into it with a girl he'd just met.

"Well maybe this could be your fresh start." Rias said softly breaking the silence. "Maybe it's a good thing you found yourself here. This could be your restart, you know a new start."

Naruto honestly didn't think that he could just simply break and start anew. There was too much baggage from his past. Guilt, loneliness, pain, and destruction riddled his past. Starting all over again just didn't seem like a viable option.

Still, maybe there was something he could do in this new world. He truly couldn't just restart his life but maybe there are some good things he could do here. He was never the best thinker but he more than made up for it with his tenacity and strong will. His people had sacrificed their lives in order for him to live. If there was one thing he did better than anyone else that was never giving up.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Rias." Naruto said a small smile forming. He wasn't sure what he could do but he wasn't going to give up. Uzumaki Naruto fights until the bitter end. "I'm pretty strong so there's got to be something I can do in this world."

Rias' eyes lit up at the mention of his strength. "Really? How strong are you?"

"Very strong" he replied with a cocky grin causing her to puff her cheeks in mock anger.

"Mou, that doesn't tell me anything!"

Naruto just chuckled at her reaction.

"I know, why not join my peerage!"

"Peerage?"

After explaining what a peerage was, and its part in the Rating Games, to Naruto she looked at him with excitement waiting for his answer.

"So what do you think? Do you want to join my peerage?"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, going so far as to even bring a finger up to his mouth to exaggerate this action.

"I'm not sure Rias." He finally answered. To be completely honest he wasn't sure if he even wanted to join in on a new war. He had already suffered through a war in his world and that didn't exactly make him want to join in a new one. While he didn't think Rias was the kind of girl to go off and fight in the war between the three factions, even with the treaty, but he knew that just joining her would mean picking a side once the peace was gone.

"If you're worried about becoming a devil, then don't worry. There's really no change besides the wings and a tail."

Naruto blinked at the new information. Wings? A tail? He looked at the excited girl next to him and imagined her with those attributes and had to look away to hide the blush forming on his face.

Once he gained a teacher like Kakashi and Jiraya his fate was sealed to become a pervert. He could even go so far as to say his first role model, the Sandamine Hokage, was the beginning of the end for him. He never stood a chance.

"I could really use your help."

Naruto fought the blush away as he stared at the girl. He could tell there was a bit of desperation in her voice but that still wasn't enough for him to make up his mind.

"I'm sorry Rias." He said causing the girl to visibly deflate. "I can't give you an answer now. There's still so much I don't know about this world that I can't just jump into things without having a clear head about it."

The look of sadness on the girls face made him mentally wince. He had always been bad with girls.

"But that's not a no, right?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

He had to give it to her, she just doesn't give up. "That's not a no."

A small smile formed on the younger girls face as she suddenly stood up from her spot and held out a hand.

"Good, I'll wait for your answer when get yourself together."

Grasping the outstretched hand, Naruto allowed the girl to pull him up but didn't let go.

"You could be waiting a while."

"Don't worry. A good King is patient with his subjects."

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself dragged around the compound by Rias for most of the day. He figured that he was mostly healed by this point and only had a slight limp to his walk. He was actually really surprised with how fast he healed. Sure his regenerative healing was good but it seemed like whatever Rias had done to help him recover was just as potent as his own.<p>

"This is way leads to the kitchen." Rias gestured at a pair of white doors. To say the mansion was huge was a little bit of an understatement. They have spent the better part of the day roaming the grounds so he could acclimate to his new surroundings. So far he had met a few of the house maid and butlers but he has yet to meet any of Rias' family members.

"I'm not usually allowed in the kitchen but I'm sure it'll be fine if I'm just showing you around."

"Why aren't you allowed in the kitchen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Maybe she was just really bad at cooking.

"You'll see once we get there." She shuddered a little which went unnoticed by Naruto.

"If you're bad at cooking just let me know. I'm not a world class chef but I've cooked all my life so I'm not too bad."

"Well you won't have to worry about that while you're here."

He gave her a curious glance but said nothing as they entered the kitchen.

"And this is the kitchen."

He already knew that the Gremory family were rich. If the large mansion didn't clue him in on that little fact then Rias' mannerisms more than helped to drive that fact further. She just exuded an aura of a high class lady.

Seeing the large kitchen and all the silver and glistening appliances he was once again reminded of that fact. He gave the room a look around and had to suppress his instincts to throw a punch when a woman in a maid outfit suddenly appeared at his side.

"Oh kami! Don't sneak up on me." He said grabbing his chest showing his surprise but really he was just trying to hide the fact he almost took a swing at the woman. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Forgive me" the woman frowned at his choice of words. "I wasn't aware that you were already awake."

"Naruto, meet the Strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifuge. Grayfia this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Grayfia-san" Naruto extended a hand to the silver haired woman which she promptly ignored.

"Rias-sama, there is no need for you to enter the kitchen. If you are in need of nutrition then I would be more than glad to cook something for you."

"Hey! At least pay attention when someone's greeting you!"

The woman blinked as if surprise that there was another person in the room. "Ah, forgive me I didn't see you there."

Naruto's eye started to twitch in irritation as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "What do you mean you didn't see me? You were the one that snuck up on us."

"I didn't sneak up on you. I was merely hiding my presence since there was an unknown person with Rias-sama."

"That's what sneaking up on someone means." Naruto replied with a deadpan tone.

"Perhaps" a small smirk formed on her mouth which disappeared just as fast as it appeared but Naruto was able to catch.

"Why you—!"

"Now, now no need to tease Naruto." Rias cut in trying to appease the irritated man but the teasing smile on her face showed her amusement. "I was just showing Naruto around the compound. We'll be out of your hair shortly."

"I see, well once you are finished showing Naruto-san around Sirzechs-sama would like for you and your guest to meet him in his study room."

"Nii-sama? Do you know what he wants with us?"

Grayfia shook her head negative.

"That's odd." She mumbled casting the boy beside her a curious glance to which he returned.

"If that is all, I would like it if you and Naruto-san could leave the kitchen. I wish to start preparations for dinner." Grayfia said in her normal cool tone.

"Well we'll be on our way then."

The pair gave the maid their farewells and left to see what Rias' brother wanted from them.

Rias led them through the house while pointing out various rooms and locations. With most of the tour done the pair made their way to Sirzechs study room where they found the red haired man wearing a pair of work glasses sitting with a pile of paperwork.

"I should have had Grayfia do this paperwork." The man grumbled under the pile of paper and documents. "If she insists on wearing that maid outfit then she should at least listen to her master… Tehehe, I'm her master.

A faint blush started to form on the man's face completely oblivious to the presence of the two. Naruto sweat dropped at the scene while Rias clenched her fist at her brother's stupidity.

"Shut up Baka-Nii!" Rias shouted as her anger boiled over from her brother's shameless display.

The shout caused the man to stop his daydreaming but the blush stayed on his face.

"Rias?" He asked taking off his work glasses. "My dear imouto-chan!"

The sweat drop grew larger as Rias smacked the man on the back of the head causing him to slam into his desk, scattering the various paper work on it.

"You're so cruel Rias-chan." The man said with tears streaming down his face.

"I wouldn't have to be if you could at least act your age." The girl said with a huff. "You called us here so what did you need?"

"Oh, is this the man that fell from the sky?" In a complete one eighty Sirzechs turned serious and scrutinized Naruto. "Hm, I see."

Naruto just stood unsure what to do next. His anxiety was bubbling due to the man's examining eye but held back his urge to say something and put his foot in his mouth.

"I see." He repeated once more. His anxiety grew stronger but before it could get any worst the intense look on Sirzechs face disappeared as a smile formed on his lips. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto eyed the man with the same scrutiny he was subjected with. He wasn't completely sure what to make of him after having witnessed the changes in his personality.

"Well Naruto-kun please stay for as long as you need. With the injuries you sustained I'm sure you'll need time to recuperate."

"Sure, thank you for your hospitality." He bends at the waist and bowed slightly. The guy may be weird but that doesn't mean he should be rude.

"Now why don't we get down to business." Sirzechs shifted his gaze to Rias causing the girl to look back with a curious look on her face. "While this is a family matter I'll leave the decision to you if you want to talk about it now or later in private."

Rias' eyes grew wide in recognition. She knew exactly what her brother wanted to talk about and it did not make her happy. Happy was probably the complete opposite of what she thought of the subject.

"No, Nii-sama I think this is a subject we can talk about right now since you already know where I stand. It doesn't matter if we were to discuss it with someone present or in private. My response will not change." The emphasize she put on the fact that she wasn't going to back down was evident in her cold voice.

Naruto felt like a third wheel with the way Rias was glaring at her brother. If this was a family matter that the two disagreed about then he felt like he shouldn't be intruding. "Look if this is something personal then I can leave."

"Stay. Maybe your presence will bring some clarity to my idiotic brother." The glare she sent his way froze Naruto as a chill went up his spine. There was just something about women that brought fear in him. He blamed Sakura and Tsunade. All those hits to the head must have made him subconsciously fear any women when they had that look on their face.

"Er, sure Rias I'll stay." Not that he had much of a choice.

"Rias be reasonable. You know that I don't want this as much as you but this was already predetermined."

If anything those words just intensified the glare on the girl's eyes. "And what makes you think that I would accept such a flimsy excuse. You're the one that always encouraged me to experience what the world has to offer yet here you are trying to tie me down."

"Rias you—"The man started but she never gave him a chance.

"Don't you Rias me, Nii-sama! You know my feelings and nothing you can say will change that."

She crossed her arms in defiance causing her brother to sigh in exasperation.

"Then I guess inviting Riser here wasn't a good idea, was it?"

The temperature dropped considerably as murderess intent started to leak from the girl. Naruto sweat, not because of the ki, but because he felt that he was stuck in an awkward situation. He wasn't completely sure what was going on but he had picked up enough of the argument to know that Rias was being forced into something she didn't want.

"Nii-sama I seriously hope that you were joking." She said in a low threatening whisper. "Because if you aren't, then we're going to have problems."

"Um, I'm sorry…" Sweat was pouring from his forehead as the older sibling cowered from his younger sister.

"Sirzechs I'm going to—!"

"Now, now there's no need for violence Rias." A voice interrupted her as a figure emerged from a burst of flames.

He was a well-built man with chin length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an expensive looking dark maroon suit and the same colored pants. He had an arrogant look on his face and an air about him that made Naruto frown.

"Riser Phenex" Rias whispered in disgust. "My brother may have welcomed you into our home but I hold different feelings. You are not required to be here. I still have a year to convince my parents and brother to let go of this foolish contract between us."

The man just laughed at her as if finding her defiance to be amusing. "Rias, my dear, we both know there's nothing you can do." The mocking tone in his voice caused Rias to tighten her fist in anger while Naruto frowned not liking where the conversation was going. "We both know that we pureblooded devils are a dying breed. It is our obligation as pureblooded devils to keep our lines going."

"I will keep the Gremory line alive but it will be under my terms. I will not marry you due to some contract. I will marry whomever I want. There is nothing you, my brother, or our parents can do. My life is my own and I will forge my own path. If you stand in my way then I'll just have to go through you."

The little speech brought a small smile from Naruto as he found her courage and strength heartwarming. He looked at the girl with more respect having heard that speech.

"Mhmm," Riser raised both hands to his mouth to muffle out his laugh. "Mhahahaha! Hahaha, that's great Rias. Absolutely marvelous! I enjoy your fiery passion! You'll make a fine Lady Phenex."

Naruto noticed that Sirzechs was frowning but was making no move to intervene which confused him. He could tell from the older redheads body language that he didn't approve of Riser either so why was he doing nothing.

"I will not marry you Riser." Rias said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice."

"I'll make my own choices."

"Well this is one choice that's already been made for you." Riser grinned when Rias made no comeback. He was right after all. In the end Rias would submit to him and he would claim his prize. "So why wait for another year why don't we just consummate this contract before you leave for that dreadful school in the human world."

Riser made a move to grab Rias by the arm causing the silent Sirzechs to finally stand and make a move having enough of what was happening in front of him but before he could intervene Naruto was quicker. Grabbing Risers wrist before he could make contact with Rias, Naruto pulled the man getting his attention.

"I don't think Rias wants anything to do with you." His voice was steel and his eyes were alight with cold fury. "I'd recommend not doing anything to her in Sirzechs' presence, or mine."

"Oh and who might you be." Riser frowned and looked at him as if finally noticing that there was another person in the room besides the Gremory siblings. "I'd recommend letting go of my person before something unfortunate befalls on you."

The wrist Naruto grabbed started to heat up as Riser's whole body started to spout flames. Still Naruto didn't let go as he focused his chakra onto his hand to lessen the heat and damage.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." He tightened his grip on the arrogant devil's wrist causing the other man to wince and increase the heat.

"Enough!" Sirzechs growled gaining the attention of the two blondes in the room. "This was to be a non-aggressive discussion."

Neither Naruto nor Riser refused to back down but the sudden pressure from Sirzechs made Naruto drop Riser's arm as the other man rubbed his wrist and extinguish his flames.

"Forgive me Sirzechs-sama. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me." Riser apologized but the glare he sent Naruto showed he was anything but sorry.

"That's fine Riser. I believe I was the one at fault here." Sirzechs looked past Naruto and Riser and held his gaze on Rias who was still shocked at Naruto's defense on her. "I'm sorry Rias I should have considered how you felt and know that it was too soon for you to meet with Riser. I apologize."

Rias blinked before her brother's words knocked her out of her daze. "I-it's alright Nii-sama."

Sirzechs nodded his thanks to her for forgiving him so easily. "And I owe the both of you and apology as well."

Naruto gave him a confused look, unsure what the man had to apologize to him for.

"It was rude of me to put you in this situation Naruto-kun and it was in my bad judgment to invite you here, Riser."

"You need not apologize to this mongrel Sirzechs-sama," Riser said with a sneer aimed at Naruto. "He is but an ant that needs to be put in place. I would be more than happy to be the boot to squash this insect."

Rias made a move to defend Naruto but he held her back causing her to look at him with a confused look on her face. Naruto just gave her a small smile trying to convey that he was happy for her defense but could handle it. A light blush formed on her cheeks and trusted Naruto to know what he was doing.

A smirk formed on Naruto's lips. "So you think you have what it take to take me down?"

Riser just returned the smirk with an arrogant one of his own. "I know for a fact that you are not even worth my time."

"Is that a fact?"

"Did I stutter? Of course that's a fact."

"Then you'd have no trouble showing all of us how true that 'fact' is, right?"

The look of shock on all three devils was so comical he almost wished he could do the moment over. While his mischievous prankster side cackled in glee, Naruto schooled his features and just held the small smirk on his lips.

"N-Naruto to what are you talking about?" Rias asked not quite sure how this situation was turning out. "You're still injured!"

"Oh don't worry about that Rias. I don't need to be a hundred percent to fight this oversized fried chicken."

"Oversized? Fried Chicken!?" Riser's figure once again lit up in flames illuminating the room. "Sirzechs-sama I demand that you allow me to put this cretin in his place!"

"By all means you can try but I'll only fight you under one condition." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention.

"Name it coward. I agree to anything as long as I am allowed to end you puny life. No condition is going to keep me from burning you."

"Really? Anything?" The smirk on Naruto's lips widened to a grin having heard the words he was looking for.

"Wait, stop this!" Rias said trying to stop the fight that was starting to form. "Naruto, you're still injured you can't fight a High-class devil. Even if you weren't injured you wouldn't be able to beat Riser!"

Riser smirked having even Rias admit his superiority to the other blonde.

"Do you really think he can beat me?" Naruto frowned as he asked the girl the question.

"I—"Rias hesitated to answer. Riser was a High-class devil for a reason. He may be arrogant and a dick but he was still powerful. Even she wasn't sure that she would be able to match up with him. "I don't know."

Naruto's frown disappeared as a smirk replaced it. "Heh, well don't worry after I'm done with this overgrown chicken you'll know the answer to that question.

For some reason Rias blushed at his words which confused her. It wasn't like her to act like that.

"Now as for my condition, if I win you'll honor one of my requests."

"You will not win." Riser all but growled out.

"Well regardless of your opinion I want you to agree to it before I kick your ass."

"Fine," Riser shouted as the flames on his person intensified. "I agree to your condition."

"Awesome, now why don't you go wait for us at the field in the back while I speak with these two."

"Do not presume that you can order me around." Riser growled but was waved off by the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah just go we'll be there in a sec."

Riser growled but left with his head held up high as if he was the one taking the high road. Once the Phenex scion had left the room Naruto turned to the two Gremory siblings.

Sirzechs had an unreadable expression on his face while Rias' face was easily more readable. There was a blush on her face but he could tell that it was more from anger than anything else.

"You absolute idiot!" Rias yelled once Riser had left. "Not only did you agree to fight with Riser but you're still hurt!"

"Don't worry about me Rias." Naruto calmly replied. "I can handle myself, just trust me."

"How can I trust someone that I've just met!? Especially when said person is still bleeding!"

Naruto frowned at her words as he glanced down at his shirt to see that his previous wounds had opened up a little causing bits of blood to seep through.

"Wow I didn't even notice that." Surprisingly he wasn't lying. He didn't even know that he was still bleeding.

"See! Nii-sama say something to stop this!" Rias turned to her brother who had chosen to stay silent and instead watched the exchange with amusement.

"Rias I believe Naruto-kun has made his decision and nothing you or I can say that will change his mind."

Rias just looked at her brother with a look of shock. "What is that supposed to mean."

But it was Naruto that answered for her. "It means you and I are alike. We're both stubborn and once we've made a decision nothing anyone says can change our mind." Naruto gave her the warmest smile and winked. "After all we can't have my savior be tied down by a prick like that."

She wasn't sure what to say but didn't have to say anything as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled along a red faced Rias.

"Now come on I'll show you how to break out these chains."

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine that I just couldn't get out of my head. I've really wanted to write a Naruto/Highschool Dxd crossover for a while now and this is the result. I really want to try to make this very different from the other Naruto/Highschool Dxd crossovers here. Its set a year before canon so I'm going to build a new background for the main characters. It'll be a change so I still haven't decided is Issei will even have a big part in this story. I'll just cross that bridge once I get there. This will be a single pairing, so no harem. I haven't completely decided on what it'll be in the end but you can probably see where I'm leaning towards. But the most important part of this AN is this. I'm in serious need of an editor. I'm alright with grammar but it's be nice to have someone look over my work. Plus I have many different idea's on how to go about this story so it'd be great to have someone to throw my ideas to and see their opinion. Anyways that's all for now.**

**Leave me a nice long Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Sun**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd. They belong to their respected writers.

**Chapter 2**

"About time," Riser said with a sneer on his face. He had his arms folded underneath him in a loose and calm stance. The man was completely confident that this little bout could only end in his victory. The only question was how long the little stain would last.

In a similar calm demeanor Naruto just grinned at the other blonde. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to convince Rias here that fried chicken taste better than yakitori. Not much luck on that front though, she seems to really like her yakitori."

Not much changed in Riser's stance but the increase in temperature clued Naruto in that he had manage to at least anger the other man. He would have kept going and insulted him more but a tug on his hand shifted his attention to the redhead girl he had dragged along with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing." Rias hissed sensing the anger from Riser. "You are not helping your cause."

"You're right," loosening his hand from her grip he made a fist and pounded it on an open palm. "I prefer ramen over any type of chicken any day."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hehe, sorry all this talk of chickens just made me feel a little hungry." He rubbed the back of his head, tugging at his hair, in a sheepish manner. "We've been walking around the grounds all day and haven't even eaten lunch yet!"

Rias felt her face heat up hearing her stomach give a little growl finding truth in his words. "That is true. We haven't made time to eat since you woke up."

"See, see" Naruto said nodding along. "Not only was I dragged around by you all day but you don't even offer me food."

"Well tha—"

"Cease this foolish talk!" Riser yelled catching the attention of the two. "Your insults have done nothing but anger me."

Naruto scratched his cheek once again looking sheepish. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. I can't help it if I'm hungry."

"Enough, prepare to burn for your words."

Rias once again made to try to bring reason to the two blondes but was once again held back by Naruto.

"Don't worry Rias. I can take care of myself. Just take a step back and this will be over before dinner is ready."

She was about to refute his words but the fox like grin on his face caused her to falter. He seemed completely confident that Riser would pose no trouble for him. In her logical mind there was no possible way for a human to go up against a full blooded High-class devil but for some reason Naruto's confidence was making her believe otherwise.

"Fine," She finally relented taking a few steps back. "But I'll have you know yakitori _is_ better than fried chicken."

Naruto grinned even wider at her words as he shifted his gaze back to Riser who was in a loose stance. "Better take this seriously Riser, this is the only time I'll warn you."

"Please, you're nothing but a minor nuisance."

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Naruto said with a little shrug as his grin turned feral. "Now why don't I show you why you should never underestimate a Konoha ninja. Don't blink."

As soon as Naruto said those words he disappeared from Risers view. Apparently he didn't listen because a blink of an eye was all Naruto needed to dash around Riser's view and into his blind spot.

Rias gasped at the speed Naruto moved. Being a little farther away from the fight she had a clearer view of the battlefield and wasn't subjected to the limited vision that Riser had to deal with.

"Oh he's pretty fast, isn't he Bucho?" A voice suddenly said from behind her.

If Rias was startled by the sudden presence she didn't show it. "You're right. I wasn't aware that he could move so fast, even with his injuries."

"Hoho, so that's the man that I found. Quite interesting isn't he?"

Rias could only nod not bothering to take her eyes away from the fight. While neither had made a move to strike each other Naruto's movements were causing havoc and confusion on the grounded Riser.

"Do you think he stands a chance against Riser-sama?"

"I don't know Akeno." And that was the truth. At this point she honestly wasn't even sure herself. "I guess we're about to find out."

"I guess we will." The girl agreed as a cruel smile formed on her face.

Naruto used his quickness to probe and asses if Riser could keep up with him. He used quick step faints to see if the man would react but Riser never gave an inch. It was either due to having seen through the feints or not having the ability to seen Naruto at all. After all he was darting in and out of his blind spots so it was possible the guy just couldn't keep up with his speed.

Finding the cautious approach to be boring Naruto finally made his move to make the first strike. Rushing his stationary opponent Naruto made to attack him from the side.

Riser stood still allowing the mongrel to run around him. While he was surprise at the speed the other man was moving he wasn't too bothered by it. He might not be able to keep track of him but all he had to do was wait for the little shit to get within his range.

Naruto expected his fist to make contact with the side of Risers face but a sudden wall of fire erupted in front of him blocking his path and view of Riser's face. That didn't bother him though as he followed through with his punch feeling the sickening crunch of bone breaking under his fist.

Riser skid from the punch he took as he stood wide eyed that his opponent would be stupid enough to burn himself just to land a strike on him. The flames cleared up to see that Naruto didn't come out of the exchange unhurt. His fist, down to his mid forearm, was marred with second degree burns but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Naruto muttered under his breath as he looked at his charred hand. It stung, shit it hurt like hell but it was definitely worth it to slug that smug bastard across the face. "God that felt good!"

Rias and Riser looked at Naruto with wide eyes shocked by his proclamation. It wasn't every day you hear someone say it felt good after having his arm burned. Then again that wasn't what Naruto was referring too.

"Someone had to smack that smug look off your face. I'm just happy that you're actually not that bad. I would have actually felt bad if I had beaten someone so weak that fast."

Rias boggled at his words not believing what the blonde had said.

"What are you talking about you peasant!" Riser sneered voicing out Rias' inner thoughts, without the insult of course. "Weaker? Who's weaker? That punch did nothing to me while you're arm in burned to a crisp."

Rias couldn't help but agree with Risers words. Phenex's have an almost regenerative healing power that allows them to heal from almost any would, barring decapitation. That's what made them so strong. Their fire and wind magic are powerful but it wasn't so strong that it could compete with something like destruction magic, which she and the Gremory family wielded. It's their ability to take everything and still be able to come back that made them so deadly. Fighting one when you're injured yourself was just plain suicide.

"Do you think he could be the M to my S Bucho?" Akeno had a sadistic smile on her face as she watched the fight between the two blondes. She couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of Naruto grinning after shoving his arm through fire. "I'm sure he would make a lovely partner."

Rias shivered at her best friend's words. She knew that once her friend's sadistic side found a target then they would be within Akeno's sights forever. She would know she was one of those people.

"Oh come on Riser. Do you really think a little candle like that would keep me down? We're just getting started." Naruto grinned and once again rushed his opponent but this time instead of the cautious approach he went straight at him.

Riser let out an animalistic growl as his hands lit up with dark orange flames. Meeting the other blonde half way Riser used his wind mastery to accentuate his speed and flames to let out a strong burst of fire to jump from his fist with the intention of burning his opponent to a crisp.

Using his nimbleness to dodge the torrent of flames coming at him Naruto slid on his knees to duck under the flames and get within close range. Using his momentum Naruto swung upwards and struck the Phenex heir across the face with a driving uppercut. Not letting up Naruto threw a series of combinations that left Riser dumbfounded.

Finally finding an opening to get away from his opponent Riser jumped backwards in an effort to make some room between them. Using the distance between them Riser pushed his palms outwards as a large fireball erupted from his hands leaving Naruto with no choice but to take it full force.

Rias gasped at the sight while Riser smirked having known from the start that victory was certain. The fire died down leaving a downed Naruto face down covered in vicious looking burns. Before anyone could make a sound Naruto 'popped' as his body disappeared revealing a charred piece of lumber.

Confused at seeing his burned opponent disappear only to turn into a burned log he was unprepared for the pain that erupted on his side.

"**Rasengan!"**

A palm sized swirling blue orb struck Riser's side as it grinded into him. He let out a muffled scream not just from the pain but from surprise as well as his body was flung through the air with such force that it left him skidding across the ground before slamming into a tree. The tree cracked and broke bringing it down on Riser with a loud boom.

"Let's see you get up from that!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face. "Not quite yakitori, or fried chicken, but you don't mind your chickens tenderized, right Rias?"

Rias could only look on at the scene with wide eyes not quite comprehending what had transpired in front of her. One second she was watching Naruto burn the next second Riser was flung by some sort of orb of energy from the not so dead Naruto.

"Enough!" A voice yelled from the ruin of trees. A blast of fire erupted from the area incinerating the area around it revealing Riser aflame. His whole side and abdomen was bloody and twisted as if it had gone through a meat grinder but his healing powers was already working its magic as the bones and flesh slowly mended together. "I've taken it easy on you but this is the final insult!"

The flames around his body shifted as it formed make shift wings on his back. Crouching low Riser kicked off the ground and rushed Naruto with speed surpassing his previous movement.

Caught off guard Naruto was barely able to sway backwards and dodge the fist sent at him but didn't have enough time to dodge the kick that was sent at his ribs. With his body already injured from his wounds Naruto coughed up blood which fizzled and evaporated from the being so close to Riser's flames. Not giving him opponent a chance to recuperate Riser sent a vicious combination at the stunned blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he took another strike to his exposed face. At the moment he was weak in the body due to his wounds so a hit to the face was much more welcomed than getting slugged in the stomach. Biding his time Naruto took advantage of Riser's aggressiveness as he used his forehead to stop Riser's fist mid strike and used that momentum to throw an over hand haymaker to give himself some breathing room.

If it wasn't for his injuries he would have been able to dodge all those attack on him but seeing his physical state at the moment he was going to have to bite his tongue and take some chances. And that was exactly what he did. Having thrown himself off balance by the overstretched haymaker Naruto used his state of predicament as bait. Riser was able to take the blow and still have enough time to properly counter.

With his body once again exposed Riser took the bait and put as much power as he could into his fist and struck the annoying peasant in the stomach. Naruto tensed, waiting for the hit and saw stars once the fist connected. He grimaced in pain but since he expected the blow it allowed him to be mentally, and physically, prepared which lessen the pain. Taking the damage in stride Naruto was able to form a **Rasengan** in both of his palms and smash the two swirling orbs into Risers shoulders.

Riser screamed in pain as he was once again subjected to his flesh and bones being grinded by the attack. Instead of being blown away by the energy of the strike he was left pincered by the two equally devastating attacks. Trapped between two **Rasengan's **Riser could only wait until the energy died down from the blow.

With a large 'boom' the area was covered is dust as the two swirly orbs of destruction over loaded and exploded sending the two blondes flying in opposite directions.

Naruto manage to skid on his feet and land safely while Riser landed on his back in a sickening thud as he slid across the field. His eyes and mouth were wide open in a silent scream as his body twitched every now and then it pain. His arms looked to be a tangled mess but his Phenex healing was already doing its job in reconstructing his arms, albeit very slowly.

Naruto slowly made his way over to Riser's downed form and stood at his side.

"How about…calling it…my win." Naruto said huffing between words. "Heh, but if you…really want…I can go on for days!"

A frightened look appeared on Riser's face. He wasn't use to fighting someone that could take the same amount of punishment as him, if not more. And here was someone that was relishing in the destruction of battle and asking him for more.

Riser attempted to crawl away from the mad man in front of him just trying anything to keep that monster away from him.

"F-fine, i-it's your win." He could barely get the stuttered sentence out. "J-just stay away."

"What about my request." Naruto said with a grunt. His healing was doing its work to dull the pain but by kami he needed a well-deserved nap.

"A-anything! What do you want!?"

Naruto grinned at the man's response. "Oi! Rias come here!"

Stunned at the display of power she never knew any human could possessed Rias was barely able to hear Naruto call her over. With a stunned expression on her face she made her way over to the two fighters and stood by Naruto's side.

He grinned widely at her and gave her an 'I told you so' face.

"Riser here was just about to grant my request and I thought you should hear it."

"Oh and what would you request from Riser-sama?" A dark haired girl asked from behind Rias.

She had dark raven colored hair that shone in a certain light showing just how sleek and well-kept it was. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with an orange bow that Naruto completely approved of. Like Rias she has a very curvaceous body, more so that the red head girl if that was even possible. Clad in what looked like a school uniform her chest looked like it was ready to burst from its confinement adding an innocent sexy appeal.

"Um, hi." Naruto manage to say in a lame tone causing the girl to giggle melodically at him. "Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto."

"Akeno Himejima, and you may call me Akeno as well." The girl gave him a gentle smile that had Naruto blushing at how beautiful she looked.

Coughing to change topics, and to hide his blush, Naruto turned his attention to Rias once again and gave her a wide grin.

"As I was saying. Riser here was just about to grant my request, weren't you Riser?" Naruto gave the man a slight kick to the side causing the nearly healed Phenex to whimper in fright.

"You know he seems really cute and docile when he's frightened like that." Akeno whispered into Rias' ear just low enough that neither of the other two heard what she said.

Rias just gave her friend an annoyed look and completely ignored the girl causing her to giggle sadistically.

Naruto gave the two whispering girls a confused look before continuing.

"I have one request Riser and that's for you to agree to end the marriage contract between you and Rias."

Rias' eyes grew large in surprise while Riser just gave a muffled whimper. She had expected his request to be just that but to actually hear it out of Naruto's mouth was just as surprising as the whole fight itself.

"Hey, I want to hear it out of our mouth." Naruto gave the frightened man a swift kick to the side once again in an attempt to get him to talk. "Say you agree to end the marriage contract between you and Rias."

"I-I agree." Riser managed to stutter.

Naruto once again kicked him on the side. "Say it as a full sentence."

"I-I agree to end the marriage contract between R-Rias Gremory and I."

A fox like grin formed on Naruto's face as he looked at Rias. "See what I tell ya? So now do you have the answer to my question from earlier?"

Still completely stunned that she was finally out of the contract between her and Riser after all these years fighting it in a mere few minutes of fighting left Rias broken, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oi! Rias, Rias!" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face snapping his fingers in an attempt to bring her back to reality. "I think I broke her." Naruto mumbled drawing an amused giggle from Akeno.

"Want to know how you can get her attention, Naruto-kun?" Akeno said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Naruto returned the smile with equal mischief. "How?"

"Well you see Rias has always had a weak spot on her body. Just a little grab and you'll have her attention."

Naruto continued smiling but it became a little strained after hearing Akeno's voice. He was all for fun and pranks but he was starting to feel like Akeno had something a little more in mind.

"Ehehe, and where would that spot be Akeno-chan?"

Akeno lifted her hand and beckoned him over with her finger. Leaning in closely she whispered in his ear. "Her breasts."

Naruto blushed crimson at the combination of her words and the hot breath that tickled his ear when she whispered. He could barely stutter out a response as Akeno once again giggled at his expense.

His ears still bright red from embarrassment Naruto managed to gain Rias' attention by shaking her shoulder instead of her breasts to Akeno's disappointment.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Naruto." She asked in a little bit of a daze.

"I said do you have the answer to my question from earlier?"

Rias gave Naruto a confused look not quite sure what he was talking about until the memories of their conversation in her brothers study room came back to her.

Rias stared at Naruto's eyes with a gentle smile on her face, to which he returned.

"I remember," a stray tear managed to leak out rolling down the curve of her cheek.

Still smiling Naruto raised his hand and wiped the tear off her face with his thumb not knowing how his action could be perceived. Whether she took notice of the intimate action, or not, Rias continued to smile gently and answered the question that she couldn't answer earlier.

"You're strong, Riser stood no chance."

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his sore muscles in an exaggerated motion. Bringing his arms over his head he let out a loud yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took him a little while to recognize the room he was in but eventually everything came back to him.<p>

After the end of his littler altercation with Riser, Naruto found himself feeling the effects of the fight. Combined with the injuries he had before, Naruto found himself unable stop Rias from forcing him to rest. After a good night sleep he felt a lot better but a loud growl from his stomach made him realize that he never ate anything the day before.

He couldn't help but sweat drop at his stupidity as he shoved the covers off him and stood up. He felt a sense of déjà vu due to once again waking up in only his underwear. Thankfully there were clothes laid out for him so he didn't have to wait for someone to come by and bring him clothes.

As he was about to put on the pair of pants laid out for him the door swung causing him to freeze. Caught with only one leg in, he couldn't help but think that Rias was just doing this on purpose now.

"Morning Rias!" He greeted her cheerfully as he finished putting on his clothes acting like he wasn't half naked.

"Good morning Naruto." She replied back with a smile unaffected by his state of undress. Without the surprise factor it was easier to deal with his rather attractive physic. "Breakfast is ready, I'm sure you're pretty hungry."

He gave her a wide grin and quickly put on his shirt. "Great! Let go, I'm absolutely starving."

Rias just giggled at his words and led the man down to the dining area where a whole meal was prepared. From heavy Western dishes to the more traditional Eastern dishes, the table was lined with delicious looking food.

His stomach one again gave a loud growl causing him to rub the back of his head sheepishly. Rias just gave him an amused smile and gestured for him to eat as much as he wants.

Not one to say no to delicious food Naruto took a seat, with Rias taking the seat next to him, and started piling his plate with anything the caught his eye.

Truthfully even after the first few bites he wasn't sure if the food actually tasted good because he was eating at such a fast pace due to his hunger that he never even got the chance to taste what was in his mouth.

Rias ate at a slower pace and with less enthusiasm but the smile on her face never left as she looked over the famished man next to her. After what he did for her the day before these little comforts were the least she could provide for him. It would have been better if it were own handmade dishes but with Grayfia staking the kitchen as her territory there was little she could do.

Slowing down to a more normal pace, Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and found the redhead looking at him with a smile.

"This is really good." Returning the smile with one of his own Naruto shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and made a show of his approval of the taste. "It's been a really long time since I've had warm food like this."

Rias found his last statement to be a little odd but filed it in her mind for later. "Well I'm glad you approve. I'll be sure to let Grayfia know just how much you appreciate her cooking."

The two fell in a comfortable silence with only the noise of silver ware and food being chewed the only noise between them. Rias finished her breakfast first and was sipping tea as she waited for Naruto to finish his own food.

After eating his fill Naruto let out a loud burp which caused him to blush when Rias looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ehehe, excuse me." His face was as red as Rias' hair causing the girl to giggle at him further embarrassing him.

It took a while for her to get her giggling under control, much to Naruto's embarrassment. With both of them finished with their breakfast she poured him a cup of tea and stared at him.

Naruto fidgeted under her gaze not quite sure why Rias was staring at him so much this morning.

"So where's Akeno-chan?" He asked her in an attempt to hide his discomfort.

Rias' eyes gleamed for a second at his choice of endearment for her best friend but the gleam went unnoticed by Naruto. "I sent her to Kuoh Academy first."

"Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes, that's the school Akeno and I attend. The start of the term is in a few days so I let her go ahead to deal with the moving." She explained. "We were originally supposed to leave yesterday but a certain someone delayed that."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sheepish at her words, which he seemed to feeling a lot these past couple of days. "My bad Rias."

"Please, don't be" she said completely meaning it. "There's so many things that I have to be thankful for and it's all thanks to you."

"I should be the one thanking you." Naruto said a little confused at her words. "You've been so kind to me and even helping me understand everything that's happened. If there's anyone that deserves thanks it's you."

She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at his disregard for the things he had done for her. "Baka," she said softly. She brought her hand up and slamming it down his head lightly in an over hand chop causing the blonde to wince, more due to the action than actual pain itself. "Don't make light of what you did for me. You've given me my freedom."

Naruto rubbed the spot on his head where she had hit him and gave her a little grin. "Well yeah anyone would have done what I did. That bastard deserved a good ass kicking. I just wish I was at a hundred percent so I could have made it last a little longer and drive the point further down his throat."

"Oh yeah, and what exactly was the point you were trying to make?" She said with an amused smile on her face.

"That you're not a possession to be owned and that forcing a girl into something she doesn't want isn't right."

He said it rather flippant but the words still brought a few specks of red on her cheeks as she felt a slight flutter in her stomach.

"That and he was just really pissing me off."

And just like that the feeling was gone.

"Baka," She said softly causing him to pout rather childishly.

"Mou, that's not nice Rias."

"Then you should act a little more maturely." She said crossing her arms under her chest in mock annoyance. "But still, thanks Naruto."

The last part was said softly but Naruto still heard her. "Anytime Rias."

"Rias-sama," a cool voice said causing both Naruto and Rias to jump in surprise.

Naruto once again had to stop himself from physically lashing out at the gray haired maid for sneaking up on him. "Don't do that!"

The woman ignored his glare and kept her attention to Rias. "Will you be departing this afternoon?"

Rias attempted to slow down her heartbeat before answering Grayfia. "I haven't decided yet, I'll inform you of my decision once I've made it."

"Very well," the woman said in her usual cool voice. "Please make haste with your decision so I may make the preparations in time."

Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed that the woman had once again ignored him but he managed to catch her eye and see the slight smirk on her face.

Leaving the two alone once again Rias gave Naruto a searching look. Sensing that the girl wanted to say something Naruto returned the look with curiosity on his face.

"You look like you want to ask me something."

Rias stayed silent as she hesitated to ask him the question that's been burning in her.

"What are your plans now?"

He paused unsure how to answer the question. He hadn't had the chance to really think about it. It was always in the back of his mind but having the question brought up forced him to really think about his next course of action.

"I'm not completely sure. To tell you the truth I'm still not sure what even happened. A part of me still doesn't accept that this is reality but looking at you, and all this, I know that I'm not in my world anymore." He paused and licked his lips carefully thinking about what he was going to say next. "I've dreamt of a world like this you know. To me this world you live in is peaceful. I feel like if I let myself I could just let go. But another part of me won't let that happen. So I guess I'm stuck. I'm lost Rias but I have to find my way home."

Rias stared at the man in front of her with a mixture of emotions. She couldn't fully grasp what he was telling her but she had a feeling that his words had a lot of hidden meaning to it. She could see the conflict in his eyes, the sadness, regret, and loneliness among the torrent of emotions reflecting in those pure blue orbs. Whether she could understand the meaning to his words, or not, matter very little to her.

"Why don't you come with me then?"

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! First I'd like to say thanks for the positive responses I received from the first chapter. I'm not gonna lie my drive to write is a little depended on it. I just wanted to tackle the elephant in the room that is Naruto's strength being over powered. The only thing I want to say about that is that everything in this story will be some what balanced. It might be a little skewed towards the protagonist but no one will be over powering. My Naruto is not canon Naruto. I'm already hesitant to say it but my Naruto has a different past from the Naruto from the anime/manga. That's all I'll say for that. Now I know the chapter is a little short, even by my standards, and it kind of just wraps up what you could say is the 'prologue' to the story so maybe in the future I'll just go back and put this and the first chapter together as one. Also if there's anyone willing I'd love to have someone edit this story. I've went over and fixed most of the more glaring grammatical errors but a different set of eyes would really clean it up. Plus I've been a little torn on how I want to proceed with the next development of the story. I have a lot of ideas it's just that some sound better than other and having another opinion would really help. So I guess you could say I'm looking for an editor/idea consultant.**

**Anyways that's it for now.**

**Leave me a nice long Review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Black Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd. They belong to their respected writers.

Chapter 3

_He could hear the heavy footsteps of his comrade as they slowly made their way in the dark. He could barely feel the weight of his only ally left over his shoulder. He was tired. He was tired but he couldn't feel the fatigue. He was past the point of exhaustion so maybe that was why he couldn't feel anything anymore._

"_You should leave me." A muttered voice said from his back. It was faint but with the silence of the night the whisper was more than loud enough for him to hear._

"_Just shut up." He said out of breath, which was weird because he couldn't feel the restriction of his lungs that the lack of oxygen brings. "Don't make me seal you into a scroll."_

_His companion attempted to laugh but it only came out as wheezes. "Ha, like you'd be able to do that with the way your had looks right now."_

_He had no comeback; his hand might as well be minced meat. He wouldn't be able to hold on to a brush let alone create a whole sealing array for something as complicated as sealing a live person._

"_So just leave me. You know if we keep going like this then—"_

"_Just shut up and let me carry your sorry ass in peace." He wasn't going to leave him behind. He wasn't going to do it. He couldn't let another one of his friends turn into those mindless puppets. "We'll be in a safe area soon."_

_The only answer he received was silence, which he was thankful for._

"_Naruto, you can hear them coming can't you." It was said as more of a statement than a question. "You know if you continue to drag me along then neither one of us is going to make it."_

_He continued to ignore him; he needed the energy to keep going. He didn't have the luxury of exchanging words in his current condition especially with how close they were._

"_God damn it Naruto! Fucking leave me!"_

_A hard hit on his back caused him to stumble forward bringing him and his companion down._

"_What the fuck was that teme!"_

_He wasn't in the mood. Those…things could be here any moment. He didn't have time for this conversation._

"_You know as well as I do that you have to leave me."_

_Naruto dug his hand in the ground and pulled at the soil in anger and frustration not caring that his hand bled even more from the action. He could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes that told him that tears were building up._

"_Then let them come. You and I are the only one left…Let them come." He just didn't care anymore. He more than welcomed defeat, maybe whatever awaits them next would be easier than this._

_His thoughts were cut off as a pounding pain erupted from his cheek as his companion struck him across the face. They laid sprawled on the ground as the blow finally brought feeling back to his body. He was tired and he was in pain._

"_Have you finally calmed down?"_

_His hands tightened into a fist causing blood to flow from the mangled limbs even more but the pain he was feeling didn't come from his injuries. He just nodded silently and got into a kneeling position._

"_What am I going to do now?" The question held so many meaning that he didn't even know what he was asking. Where does he go from here? What can he do to put an end to all this? What was he going to do?_

"_You live," It was such a simple answer but such a hard concept. "You keep going and you find a way to make everything good again, no matter what."_

_He could feel his eyes growing heavy as the stinging sensation got worst. "But I'm so tired."_

"_Me too, but you've always been an idiot with too much energy. You've got a little bit more left in the tank than I do."_

_Tears were falling freely now. He stood up and turned his body away from his closest friends, and closest rival._

"_I'll see you around Sasuke."_

_Sasuke tried to laugh but it once again just came out as a wheeze. "I'd rather never see your stupid face again, dobe."_

"_What did you say teme!?" The tears continued to fall. "But yeah, I'll see you around."_

_He ran and tried not to look back. It took everything in his body to force himself not to look back. But he couldn't help it._

_Sasuke laid unmoving look at the peaceful night sky. The cloudy sky covered the bright stars and moon stopping any form of light from passing through. It was so dark._

"_You know I would have never thought this was how things would end for me." He said in soft voice. "We were all so naïve back then. Back then I thought to myself that I'd let the whole world burn as long as I got my revenge. How completely stupid."_

_Soft footsteps entered the area but Sasuke didn't bother to even look. He already knew who it was. "I wonder if you would have still looked at me the same way if you knew that back then, Sakura."_

_Sakura said nothing a she made her way over to the laid out form of Sasuke. Her eyes were blank like she wasn't completely conscious but the trickle of tears streaming down her face made him think otherwise._

"_You're always crying." Sasuke said softly. "Whether you can hear me or not know that I don't blame you for this." A soft smile formed on his face as Sakura brought her hands up holding a black spike._

"_I really hope you're having a good dream. I wouldn't want you to see any of this."_

_The spike was brought down across his chest causing him to cough up blood. His body shuddered as the black spike started to melt and flow into his body. His body stopped shaking and fell silent. The wounds across his form hissed and drew close._

_Sakura looked at the body with dead eyes as tears continued to slowly stream down her face. A finger twitched then formed a fist. His chest started to heave up and down slowly as his eyes suddenly shot open revealing the spinning comma's of the Sharingan._

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes abruptly opened as he shot up into a sitting position clutching his head as sweat dripped drop him body. He gasped and heaved desperately trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.<p>

He frantically looked around the room as if he wasn't aware of where he was before settling down. His hands covered his face with only the sound of his heavy breathing resonating in the room.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered. He could remember bits and pieces of the dream but it wasn't enough for him to put a clear picture of what memory he dreamt of.

Dreams like that had been something he had been dealing with for almost a year now, even before coming to this world. It would always be some kind of memory, sometimes he'd wake up and remember everything but most of the time it would be hazy and blurry.

Those were the worst because it always made think about the past more. At least when he remembered his dreams he could focus on one memory and do what he could to block it out.

Naruto gripped his sheets and attempted to rid him mind of his train of thought. He wiped his face with his hands and he found that there was a human like shape wet mark on his sheets causing him to sigh. Naruto got out of his bed and grabbed his ruined sheets. He gathered the silky covers and crumpled it up in his arms in a messy ball. He'll wash it later, along with all the dirty laundry.

He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. It's been a few days since he had decided to come with Rias to the human world. It was a pretty weird experience traveling through dimensions using magic. It was kind of similar to the **Shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker technique) **but less disorienting.

He gathered a couple of pans and turned on the stove. Gathering the materials he needed Naruto started to prepare a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs. With Rias having already left for school he was left with very little to do until she got out.

He found the human world to be an amazing place. With huge buildings and amazing technology it truly was different from his world. Not just with material things but the culture as well. In the Elemental Nations people were prepare, and anticipated, violence while people here go through the day with that thought far from their mind.

Setting hit plate down he proceeded to dig in finding he was hungrier than he though. He envied the people here and their peaceful life style. The thought made him think about his past but he quickly shook his head in an attempt to bury the thought.

The past was something he didn't like to think about. Nothing good ever came out of pitying himself. Naruto quickly finished his breakfast and returned to his room to change. The one thing he liked about the residence he, and Rias, lived in was the spacey yard. While the house itself wasn't as grand as the mansion in the Underworld it was still quite large.

He made his way outside and proceeded to warm up. He started by stretching and running a few laps around the perimeter. Once he felt that he had built up a good sweat Naruto created five clones and had them come after him. Due to the fact that it only took one good solid hit to make them pop Naruto didn't hit back for the time being and instead settled for dodging and blocking. It was a good way to not only raise his senses but increase his durability.

He was never the fastest ninja but he was pretty good at limiting the damage he sustained through little slips. It wasn't anything taught to him, more of a natural reaction. After being a tank and taking so much damage in the past his body sort of started to move in ways that limited the casualty.

His clones never let up their barrage and attacked him in coordinated waves. He's managed to keep them at bay but a particularly crafty clone managed to land a hit on his face. He shifted his head in a head slip to limit the blow and allowing him to grab the arm and pull the clone close to him. Shifting his weight he flipped the clone with a hip throw and slammed him on the ground with enough force to make it pop.

He's been itching to do one of these training sessions. He didn't think that anything was wrong with his body but he wanted to make sure. It's not like he was well verse on dimensional travels so it was better safe than sorry to see if there was any changes.

He channeled chakra throughout his body and felt the pain in his face dulling. A make shift cloak of chakra enveloped his form darkening his body. His senses increased and felt his body getting lighter. This was a skill that was limited to him due to his large chakra capacity. He could strengthen every part of his body at once, as oppose to a regular ninja that only strengthened certain parts of their body, and reach heights of physical prowess than few could match up with. It not only gave him an increase in strength and speed but it increased his senses, his defense, and dulled the pain of any injuries he's sustained. There were no changes there either and it didn't feel like his chakra capacity had decreased at all.

If there was one thing that Naruto had an advantage over anyone in the shinobi world it was Chakra capacity. With his Uzumaki blood, along with his biju, Naruto never had to worry about having too little chakra. With such a large capacity came with it's down falls like the lack of control. He had managed to fix that problem somewhat but he was far from perfect.

The clones gave up attacking him head on and instead settled for the shadows. Naruto stood in the middle of the field with his guard up ready for anything. His ear twitched at the sound of leaves rusting causing him to jump away. A flurry of shurikens buried themselves on the spot he was just standing. He didn't have much time to ponder the clone's location as another series of projectiles were thrown at him from the opposite direction. Through a series of aerial maneuvers he was able to pluck out the throwing weapons out of the air and throw it back with precision. A pop alerted him that he had managed to hit one of the clones.

"**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)"**

Naruto just managed to land on his feet before a speeding air bullet hit him. He put up a cross guard to take the blunt of the jutsu but it still manage to blow him away. He skid across the field before he manage to flip himself and land in a crouch. Thanks to his chakra circulating throughout his body the jutsu did nothing more than give him superficial cuts.

"I'm so crafty for my own good." Naruto muttered to himself. The clones had managed to lure him into taking a direct blow by sacrificing one of their own. "Heh, I out smart myself."

The one thing he was most proud about after his training in Mt. Myoboku, besides learning how to channel nature chakra, was learning wind jutsu's. He had always secretly envied Sasuke for his ability to spout out fireballs of destruction, not that he'd ever admit it, and always wanted something similar. Learning wind jutsu's was his answer. While he didn't have many of them only a handful but the one's he knew were mastered and only needed a hand seal or two to execute. It was the perfect balance to his clones giving him quantity and quality

Knowing that the same trick wouldn't work twice, two clones popped out of their hiding spots and attacked him. The two clones flanked his side and double teamed him. He managed to slip and weave through their punches and eventually made some room between them when a third came out to join in the fray.

The three clones started to circle him as he shifted his gaze from one clone from another, waiting for them to make a move. He felt a shift in the air from behind him and just managed to duck under a vicious kick that nearly took his head off. In one fluid motion Naruto attempted to knock the clone off balance with a sweeping low kick but the clone jumped over it and returned fire with a flurry of punches.

The two exchanged a series of blurring strikes but neither one managed to land a hit. He could see in the corner of his eye that the other two clones were attempting to create one of his rasengan variations. His greatest accomplishment was learning to add wind element into his rasengan but during the war he needed something more. Wind wasn't enough due to the variety of opponents he had to fight so he trained until he could use all five elements.

He was no means a master of all the elements, except wind, but he was proficient enough to at least be able to channel each and every one of them. The only problem was he had little to no control when it came to the other elements and could only channel it not shape it into a jutsu. With his lack luster control he could only do one of the processes of making a jutsu, either shape or channel. So he had to settle with his old solution and use clones to separate the two steps.

The clone channeled elemental chakra while the other clone tamed and shaped it into a perfect sphere. Completing the process the clone that was channeling chakra popped due to the amount of chakra it takes for him to channel an element he wasn't attuned to.

Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he continued to fight off his clone while another charged at him with a light brown colored rasengan variation. Picking the lesser of the two evil he allowed his clone to land a punch on him. Once again using a head slip he managed to lessen the blow and catch the smirking clones arm and put him between himself and the charging clone.

"**Doton: Rasengan!"**

The earth based rasengan drilled through the clone with ease and would have drilled Naruto in the process but the puff of smoke was enough of a distraction for him to slide through the attack and land a chopping blow to the vulnerable clone.

Naruto huffed in annoyance not completely satisfied with his performance. He had managed to land four hits on five opponents of equal strength to him while he took three. Normally he'd be able to defeat five clones after taking only one or two hits so he was quite unhappy with himself at the moment.

Sighing Naruto created five more clones and prepared himself for another round. The only good thing about being stuck in another world was the fact that he now had time to train. Time he didn't have when he was too busy running for his life. His hands tightened into a fist as he once again threw himself at his clones.

* * *

><p>Naruto stroked his spikey hair back in habit as he made his way to Kuoh academy. When Rias had first asked him to come with her to the human world he was skeptical that it was a ploy of hers to make him a part of her peerage. She had denied the claim saying that she wouldn't do something like that to the man that had saved her but the mischievous glint in her eyes when she said that made him doubt her.<p>

In the end he had ended up coming with her for mainly a couple of reasons. One he really didn't know anyone else so sticking with the one person that had shown him kindness was the best option. Another reason was he wasn't really comfortable being in the Underworld. Having grown up with the superstition of hell being a horrible place he didn't comfortable being anywhere else but the human world.

He had nothing against devils of course but after almost a year on the run he didn't want to be around other people when he was tense and ready to pounce at any moment. Especially around Grayfia, who's a lot stronger than what her appearance shows. After all if she could sneak up on a paranoid shinobi then there must be more than what the eye sees.

He didn't want to be around her not because he didn't like her. No that was far from the truth, he actually thought she was a pretty nice person but her habit of sneaking up on him wouldn't end well. He knew eventually that if the action had continued he would eventually be unable to hold himself back and accidentally lash out.

Naruto tensed as he passed by a couple of girls wearing school uniforms who shamelessly ogled at him. He wasn't used to being out in the open like this when the sun was out. The two girls continued to stare at him and giggled when he twitched when they made eye contact.

He swiftly walked past them trying to loosen up by telling himself that they meant him no harm. He looked around the town and took in the scenery in an attempt to distract him. He couldn't help but be impressed with all the innovations that the humans of this world had come up with.

Rias had told him that most of the humans in this world were pretty weak but they made up for it with their powerful inventions. Their mortality and sense of superiority to those that inhabited the world led them to creating weapons capable of wiping out cities in one blow.

He was skeptical when she had told him that, after all only a handful of people in the Elemental Nations were capable of that so it was a hard concept to wrap his mind around. But he did agree with her that the people here were inventive.

He crossed a bridge like Rias had instructed as the school came into view. The road was filled with crowds of students making their way home. A few had stared at him when he passed them by but he ignored them and instead kept his gaze firmly on the building.

He made his way to the entrance and stood by the gate drawing even more stares. He continued to ignore them in favor of admiring the building. It was easily three times as large as the ninja academy back in Konoha and much more pleasing to the eye.

A loud shriek caused him to look away as he saw three boys being chased by a hoard of girls wearing skimpy gym clothes. He sweat dropped when the glasses wearing guy tripped allowing the girls to catch up and stomp at his body. His two friends stopped running having noticed that the girls gave up on them and instead settled for beating up the one they managed to catch.

"We pray for your safety and won't let your sacrifice be in vain." The other two said out loud as they put their hands in prayer.

Naruto's sweat drop grew larger as their prayed caught the attention of the girls, reminding them of the other two's presence. With feminine fury blazing behind them the girls chased the other two once again bringing about another chase.

"Naruto," A voice said drawing his eyes away from the scene. "Nice to see you made it."

A smile formed on Naruto's lips as the tension he felt from being in a crowd left him with the sight of the only person he was familiar with came into view.

"Yo, Rias" He said with his hand raised slightly in greeting. "How were your classes?"

"Very well, thank you." The girl answered returning his smile. "Did you find your way alright?"

Naruto just shrugged in answer. "I'm here aren't I?"

"You are, now why don't we go somewhere a little more private."

If either of them were paying attention to the crowd starting to form around them then they would have noticed the increased in whispers at her words.

"Who is he?"

"How does he know Rias Gremory?"

"Oh, I'm so jealous!"

But the two were lost in their own world as they spoke about their day with smiles on their face. The two walked side by side with their shoulders almost touching as they made their way away from the crowd and away from prying eyes causing even more rumors to develop.

"So where are you taking me?"

"I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my peerage."

"Are they as…interesting as Akeno-chan?" He asked tentatively. While he had nothing against the buxom girl she just had a bad habit of teasing Naruto. It was nothing he couldn't handle but he always felt this chill in his spine whenever she gets that weird look in her eyes.

Rias giggled at his nervousness. "Oh, you'll just have to see."

Naruto just pouted childishly at her words causing her to giggle even more. "Aw c'mon Rias, not even a little bit of background information?"

"Naruto just be patient." She chided but the mischievous glint in her eyes ruined the aura of seriousness she was trying to give out. "Our club's room is just around the corner so just wait a bit more."

"Fine," he relented but the pout was still in place. "But just so you know, as a ninja, I'm making a pretty big exception going into something without prior knowledge."

She wanted to ask more about his claim to being a ninja but to start a conversation when they finally made it to the clubhouse would have been cut short and she felt like the answer would have held a long story.

"Oh relax we're here so no more bellyaching."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her childishly behind her back as she opened the door. He gave her a bright smile once she turned back completely oblivious to his actions.

"Naruto, welcome to the club room of the Occult Research Club."

Naruto peeked into the room over her shoulder and found the room to be quite homey despite it being a class room, and having a large complicated chalk circle in the center. The room was lit by candles on skulls as expensive looking wooden furniture furnished the room. Sitting on one of the couches was a petite child munching on Japanese sweets. Beside her was a blond haired boy reading a book, which he quickly closed once he made eye contact with him.

"Also I'd like you to meet my knight Yuuto Kiba," she gestured to the boy holding the book who waved at him in greeting as he gave the boy a head nod. "And this cute little girl is my rook, Toujou Koneko."

The girl jumped from the couch silently, still munching on her sweets, and bowed at her waist. "It's nice to meet you sempai I'm Toujou Koneko."

Naruto couldn't help but think that she was the cutest thing in the world. He returned the bow and introduced himself. "It's nice to meet the both of you I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ara, ara aren't just so polite to your kohai's Naruto-kun."

"Akeno-chan, it's nice to see you again." He said already knowing that she was nearby.

The girl just gave him a smile and took a seat on the couch. "So what brings you to our lovely club room?"

"I'm not too sure Rias was the one that invited me over." He said glancing beside his companion. "I think we'll find out soon enough."

With a knowing smile Rias gestured for Naruto to take a seat to which he complied. "Naruto have you thought over my proposition to you."

Even though she said it so vaguely Naruto know just what she was talking about. "I have."

"And I figured you still haven't come to a decision?"

Naruto didn't give an answer before nodding his head in confirmation. He figured the answer would have disappointed the girl but she just gave him a wider grin.

"I see, well why don't we give you a demonstration on what devil can do."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow to her proposition but stayed silent.

"I have been informed recently that a stray devil has managed to make it into this territory. Since we are currently occupying this town the elimination of the stray falls on my shoulders."

He wasn't quite sure what a stray devil meant and the confusion must have shown in his face because Akeno started to explain what it meant.

"Stray devils are those that have deserted their masters. They are very dangerous due to the uncontrolled magic that grows when they're away from those that can properly suppress it."

"I see, so you're going to be hunting one of these things down tonight?"

"Right," Rias said with a nod of her head. "And you're coming along."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" He said with a grin on his face. "I'd love to see just how strong you are."

"Good now why don't you come over here. We have a few hours to spend so I'd like to play a little game with you."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game." For some reason Naruto didn't like the smile that formed on Rias' face. It looked too predatory.

"Um, maybe I'll pass?" He tried to deny but she managed to grab a hold of him before he ran.

"Now why don't I teach you how to play chess."

* * *

><p>"Argh, why can't I beat you!?"<p>

"Ara, ara you're not the thinking type are you Naruto-kun?"

"Akeno that's not nice. Naruto's just a little slow."

"Naruto-senpai is dumb."

"Now, now I think he did pretty well for his first time."

It was a frustrating couple of hours for Naruto as Rias taught him how to play chess. Not once had he managed to defeat her while everyone in the club room looked on and made fun of him.

"I'd like to see you guys try to beat her." He grumbled under his breath. "Let's go again!" He was competitive and hated losing. Combine that with his never give up attitude led him to a 0-10 losing streak to the red haired king.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we'll have to call it for the day." She didn't look sorry at all, nope not one bit. "We can continue this show of my superiority to you late," to which Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at her causing everyone to look at them in amusement, "but for now I think it's time that we go deal with our little stray."

"Fine but you owe me."

She nodded at him with a smile as she gathered everyone. Apparently the stray devil had somehow managed to coop itself in one of the abandoned buildings in town so they were going to use the teleportation circle in the club room.

"Okay everyone I have been told this stray is fairly powerful. He was a knight such as yourself, Kiba-kun, so speed is his main attribute. I expect you all to show just how powerful we are to Naruto here."

Everyone gave her a look of determination as they listened to her every word. Naruto could see the trust they had for their king and couldn't help but wonder how she managed to gain it.

"Naruto," Rias said getting his attention. "Since you're not a devil I'll assume that you can't use magic."

He nodded in confirmation.

"Okay then I'll be the one powering the transportation circle for the both of us."

"Oh, why don't I do that for you buchou." Akeno said with a sly smirk on her face as she made her way over to the couch Naruto was sitting on. She took a seat next to him and got uncomfortably close. "After all you'll need to be _very_ close to him to do that."

Naruto just smirked at her attempt at making him uncomfortable and just shrugged not caring who did it.

Akeno pouted at her foiled attempt at flustering him while Rias gave her a disapproving glare.

"No, that's fine Akeno I'll handle it. Naruto's under my care so I'll do it."

"Whatever you say buchou. You can have him all to yourself then."

Akeno got up and made her way over to the circle in the middle of the room and transported herself to the location with a bright red flash. Koneko and Kiba followed after her leaving Naruto with Rias.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Sure." He said with a smile.

Walking over to Rias, who was standing in the middle of the circle, he stood beside her and allowed her to do whatever it was she needed to do to power up the circle.

"You're going to have to stand closer than that Naruto."

Naruto blinked at her words and looked at the distance between them and found that he was close enough to be touching her shoulder.

"Are you sure, we're already pretty close."

She nodded mutely all of a sudden looking quite meek. "Yeah just put your arm over my shoulder while I do the rest."

Naruto blushed lightly but managed to fight it back as he put his arm over her shoulder. "Is this close enough?" He asked her unable to look her in the eye.

Rias just nodded as a light blush formed on her face. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she power the circle with enough magic to transport herself and Naruto.

In a bright red flash the two disappeared. In a blink of an eye the two appeared outside a dark building. He expected more from the ride but really it just felt like he blinked and then there they were.

"Ara, ara you sure do work fast Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked and found Akeno in front of him with a sly grin on her face.

"I leave you two alone for only a few seconds and you're already all over each other."

"Naruto-senpai is a smooth operator."

Naruto just scowled at Akeno as he removed his arm from over Rias' shoulder.

"Don't teach Koneko-chan things like that," He said chastising the dark haired girl. "She's too innocent for stuff like that."

"And what kind of _stuff_ would that be Naruto-kun?" She replied back not missing a beat.

"Okay, that's enough Akeno." Rias said with a slight blush on her face. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

Taking the lead Rias walked ahead of them expecting everyone to follow. Koneko and Kiba followed right along while Akeno held back and walked with Naruto.

"She's a shy one isn't she Naruto-kun."

Naruto just rolled his eyes at her and followed the group into the building.

The building looked to be an abandoned storage house. It was dark inside but the light from the full moon outside shined through the window illuminating the inside. In the far back corner of the room sat a deformed looking man sitting upon broken pieces of wood and gravel. Around him was a bunch of mismatched bones with little bits of flesh still hanging off of them as the stench of blood invaded his senses.

Sensing people entering his hide out the man stood from his makeshift throne and gazed at his intruders. He was an ugly little bastard with fresh scars all over his face that looked to be scabbing. His hair was long and thin and as dark as his own eyes. He had no shirt on showing his malnourished body but for some reason Naruto figured he was still plenty strong.

"Who are you?" The thing said in a deep voice.

"Vial," Rias said looking at the man with an unreadable look on her face. "As a member of the Gremory family I am here to deal with you."

"A devil." The man whispered, "A devil comes to kill me." He started to laugh quietly until it rose to a full blown maniacal laugh.

Naruto's eyes hardened at the insane man. 'I see,' he thought to himself. 'So this is what happens to stray devils.'

"Naruto," Rias said getting his attention. "Watch closely as we show you what we are capable of."

In a blink of an eye Kiba managed to close the distance between him and the stray devil. A sword was in his hand which he used to swipe down on the devil. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the devil was quick enough to dodge the attack and make room between them.

They were both pretty fast but from the way the stray devil was dodging Kiba's barrage of slashes he could tell that the Kiba was just a little bit faster.

"Kiba is my knight," Rias said from beside him. "Knights have the affinity of speed. They are quick and agile, all the qualities you would want in a swordsman."

Naruto couldn't help but agree. While Kiba wasn't as fast as some of the ninja's from his world he was still close to jonnin level speed.

The stray devil managed to make enough distance between him and the speedy swordsman to channel magic to his hands as his fingers extended into claws. A wicked glint appeared on his face as he blocked the over hand slash from Kiba.

Surprised that the stray devils claws could stop one of his swords he was caught off guard by the other clawed hand ready to dig into his exposed face. But before the devil could strike he was sent flying as Koneko landed a solid punch.

Naruto blinked in surprise not expecting the little girl to have such power.

Rias grinned at his surprised look. "Koneko is my rook, the powerhouse of the group. Her small frame is the perfect cover up for her strength."

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as the innocent little girl chased after the devil and proceeded to smash him into paste. Little cobwebs appeared on the ground from the power behind her punches and felt a shiver in his spine.

"Why do I always end up finding cute girls capable of pulverizing me with a single punch?" He muttered under his breath drawing a confused look from Rias.

"Anyways," Rias said clearing her throat. "Each chess piece has its strength and weakness. Bishops give the person a big magical boost while queens have all the strength of a rook, the speed of a knight, and magic of a bishop."

"I see," Naruto said contemplating her words. "What about pawns?"

"Similar to the board game pawns have the ability to use any of the gifts each of the pieces bestow as long as they're within enemy territory."

"If I was to join your peerage," Rias grinned at his words causing him to roll his eyes at her. "What piece would you make me?"

"Before I answer that would you answer one of my questions?"

"Sure go ahead."

"You keep mentioning that you're a ninja, what do you mean by that?"

Naruto gave her a look before deciding that there was no harm in telling her. "In my world war was something that could happen at any moment. Villages were in constant conflict so at a young age kids were given ninja training, our version of soldiers."

Rias frowned at the thought of kid soldiers but didn't say anything.

"The best could go on to be ninja's while the weak were allowed to pursue other jobs within the village. To orphans like me becoming a ninja was my only option. Without parents to care for me I had to be strong to survive. So I became a ninja because I wanted to live."

That was the truth he didn't become a ninja because his dream was to become the Hokage that ambition came along later. He became a ninja because that was his only option to survive in his world.

"Rias, I think I've made my decision."

Rias stared into his eyes and was captivated by the emotions behind them. "You think? Or do you know?"

"I know," he said chuckling at her words. "I've been a ninja for most of my life. My whole existence was to become a ninja and to become stronger. I don't know any other way to live. I could probably leave that lifestyle behind and become a devil that can stand by your side but that's not me."

Rias had a sad smile on her face but deep down she already knew the answer to the question she'd been asking him.

"I can't give up being a ninja just yet. I'm probably the last of my people but giving up being a ninja means I've given up on my world. And if there's one thing Uzumaki Naruto can't do that's give up."

Rias stared into Naruto's eyes as if searching for something. A smile formed on her face as if she found what she was looking for and gave a deep sigh. "And I probably won't be able to change your mind, right?"

"Sorry Rias," Naruto said returning the smile. "I'll still be here for you if you need me though."

"I guess I can live with that for now, but you know this won't stop me from trying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Turning their attention back to the stray devil they found that he was on his last leg. He had various cuts, gashes, and bruises all over his body. Akeno had a sadistic look on her face as she toyed with the devil shocking him with her lightning magic.

"I think it's about time that I show you my power."

Rias took a few steps forwards causing the stray devil to hiss at her. A dark red aura started to form around her hands as a look of concentration formed on her face. Rias crossed her arms and with a shout blasted the devil with the built up power.

A dark red wave of power flew from her hands and engulfed the devil. Within seconds the devil was obliterated leaving no trace of it ever existing.

Naruto whistled at the show of strength. He never once doubted that Rias was strong, she's a High-ranked devil after all.

Turning as if nothing had happened Rias gave Naruto a wide smile. "Now why don't we go home?"

* * *

><p>The pair decided to walk back to their home as opposed to teleporting. They made light conversation with smiles on their face just enjoying each other's company. Even though they were beginning to trust each other there were still a lot that they didn't know about the other.<p>

Rias giggled as Naruto made exaggerated gestures as he told her stories of his youth. "I ended up smelling like a dog for a few days but it was so worth it pranking the Inuzuka's."

Rias covered her mouth to cover up her giggles as they entered the home they shared. She found all of his stories to amazing. It seemed like he had led so many adventures even at such a young age. It was exciting to hear all of them when she spent most of her youth in school or at the mansion.

"You sound like such a handful as a child Naruto."

Naruto just gave her a sheepish grin as he tugged at his hair.

"You don't even know the half of it." He was about to say more but a presence in the house caused him to tense as a pair of kunai knives appeared in his hands.

Completely unprepared for his actions Rias was surprised to see Naruto smile one second and throwing knives across the room the next.

"Eek!"

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the intruder to be Rias' brother Sirzechs who was currently slumped against the wall with a kunai just barely missing his head.

"Nii-sama!" Rias said in surprise seeing her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment just thanking my luck that I'm still alive." Sirzechs said as bullets of sweat rolled down his face.

Tentatively moving away from the lodged knife Sirzechs stood on shaky legs. "You're quite scary when surprised Naruto-kun."

Naruto just gave a shrug for an answer. "Don't sneak up on me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said still looking a little pale.

Rias however was a little less forgiving and crossed her arms. "That's what you get for slacking off again."

The man just pouted at his little sisters words. "I'm not slacking off."

Naruto couldn't help but look on with amusement with the way the two devils interacted. It almost seemed like Rias was the older sibling.

"I don't believe you."

"Mou, I'm telling the truth Rias-chan. I'm here for Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked in surprised at having been mentioned. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes!" The man said enthusiastically. "I have an important message for you concerning the Phenex family."

Naruto and Rias tensed at the man words. "What does Riser want with me?" Naruto asked with steel in his voice.

Sirzechs just laughed away his concern. "Oh don't worry you two. Riser kept to his word and the marriage between you two is still void."

Rias gave a sigh of relieve as Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Well if it's not about that then what would they want with me?"

"It seems you've caught the eye of a few powerful devils."

Naruto just gave him a look as if he didn't care.

"With that in mind Lord Phenex has extended an invitation towards you to the Phenex estates for dinner."

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for ya'll. I actually had this finished a couple nights ago but I was a little too lazy and didn't revise and edit it until now. Anyways I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and that I've taken everyone's concerns into mind. I will say this though that I'll steer this story the way I want to so even though I take your concerns into consideration I'll write the way I want to. On another note I do agree with most of the concerns such as some stories have the romance aspect going too fast. I agree I really hate how some develop too fast and it just seems like mindless lust so I'll just throw it out there that I won't be doing that. So just know I intend to keep things realistic (as realistic as I can make a story about a ninja in a devils world) and that you're in for a ride. There's a lot of unanswered questions right now but bit by bit they'll be answered. So wait to read more and you'll find out why things are the way they are! Anyways that's it for now**

** I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**And don't forget to leave me a nice long Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd. They belong to their respected writers.

Chapter 4

Naruto sighed in content as the cool night air blew on his body. He sat on the roof top of the home he shared with Rias just letting the peaceful moment envelop him in comfort. He hadn't had a lot of chances to just sit back and relax. He could barely even remember the last time he did nothing.

A small smile formed on his lips as the night air once again blew. It was early autumn so while the day time was still fairly warm the nights had a solemn chill to it. He sat in content watching the stars, letting all sense of responsibility disappear from his mind if only for the moment.

"You know you don't have to sneak around me." Naruto smirked when a sound of 'eepe' sounded out from behind him. "Just come and sit with me whenever you want. I don't bite."

A ruffling noise followed by footsteps sounded out from behind him as Rias took the empty spot beside him with a few specks of red on her face. She must have been embarrassed for being caught once again.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really," she said. "I guess I just wanted to check up on you."

"Hmm, are you worried about the Phenex's?"

She nodded her head. "I can't help but feel that this is somewhat my fault."

Naruto snorted causing her giggle.

"Okay, yes it is my fault and I'm sorry you had to be dragged into my affairs." Her voice trailed off in the end leaving a silence between.

It wasn't like he cared all that much about being summoned by the Phenex's. It wasn't like he had to go.

"You know it's not that big of a deal." He said calmly. "It's not like they demanded that I go over there right away. Plus I'm just a human, what could a family of devils want with me."

"But that's just it! You're human and you were able to take on a high class devil while you were still injured. I'm sure that fact will stay between us and the Phenex's due to the embarrassment it'd bring should any of the other clans find out but it doesn't change the fact that you're on their radar. They want something from you."

He could hear the tension in her voice but Naruto couldn't find it in him to understand why that would be such a big deal.

"What exactly do you think's going to happen to me?"

Rias froze for a second before her face gained a tint of red. "I-I'm not sure to tell you the truth."

Naruto stared at her causing the young girl to squirm under his gaze. She's worried about him and she doesn't even know what she should be worried about? He tried to hold it in but he couldn't help it. He tried to cover up his laughter by coughing but that only made the girl blush even harder. Unable to hold back his laughter Naruto fell over unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Stop laughing!"

Her blushing face and the cute pouty look she was making only served to fuel his laughter even more. It's been such a long time since he's laughed so hard. He apologized, of course, once he managed to gather himself but the smile never left his face.

"It wasn't that funny." She finally said after giving him the cold shoulder.

"It was a little funny." He said with a grin on his face. "But you really don't have to worry about me."

"But I still do." She said in a small voice.

He may have laughed at her comments but he didn't laugh because he found her concern for him amusing. He understood her worries and why she might feel that way but to him it was pretty simple.

"You'd never knowingly harm me, would you?"

"Well of course not knowingly but—"

"So you wouldn't, right?" He said cutting her off as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Rias couldn't help but glance down unable to keep his gaze. She could feel her face heating up but she still managed to answer his question.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then there's no problem." He placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to look up. "Cause I trust you so there shouldn't be any problems."

Rias just stared at him in amazement. And just like that her worries were gone. Just a few simple words of trust and she felt exactly as he said. No worries. She couldn't help but start to giggle.

Naruto just smiled keeping his gaze on the stars above.

"I feel a little silly now." Rias said once her bout of giggles subsided.

"Well you were being a little silly." He replied back with a teasing tone.

* * *

><p>Within a month Naruto could safely say that he had adapted to his situation fairly well. It had been a peaceful month, one that he had enjoyed with a little bit of guilt.<p>

He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the last bit of drowsiness before changing out of his sleep wear. It was still relatively early, even for his standards, but he didn't mind. The sun still wasn't out but he didn't need that much sleep to begin with. Looking over at the clock beside his bed he saw this it was only a quarter past five. He still had a good two hours before Rias would even wake up.

Chuckling to himself as he left the room, he still found it amusing that the well-mannered girl always tried to sleep as late as possible. But no matter what, the girl was never late going to school.

Naruto grabbed an apple from the kitchen as he made his way outside. Munching on the fruit he started stretching his limbs to warm himself up.

He kind of liked being up so early in the morning. It was very peaceful. It gave him the time to relax and be alone. Not that he couldn't be relaxed around Rias and her friends but the calm feeling of know no pair of eyes were on him has its own merits.

Throwing the apple core away Naruto started a series of exercises that he had been doing for the past month. Nothing too heavy, or else he'd wake those around him, but not light enough that he wouldn't feel any progress from his training.

At first he had wanted to just maintain his current level but after the first two weeks he came to the realization that finding a way home wouldn't come so soon. He knew that but somewhere in the back of his mind he was kind of hoping that they would find a way sooner than later.

He felt himself start to sweat a bit harder as he upped the tempo of his training. With reality hitting him in the face he decided that if he was going to be away from the war for an extended length of time then he would at least take that time to grow even stronger.

'And finally end it.' He thought to himself as he finished off a set of crunches.

A smile formed on his face as he saw the sun start to creep up from its slumber. Another reason he really enjoyed waking up so early was the sun rise that would come when he was training. It truly was a beautiful sight and with the wide open space provided by the Gremory's grounds he could watch the sun from when it peeked out from the horizon.

After another half hour of training he toweled himself off and made his way to the bathroom. Shedding his sweaty clothes and throwing them into the hamper Naruto entered the shower stall and started to scrub himself down.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he let the warm water soothe his tense muscles. While he would be training some more later on in the day and getting sweaty, negating the point of bathing himself in the morning, he didn't want to eat breakfast with Rias when he was covered in sweat.

Al though she probably wouldn't mind but she's done enough for him that he could live with showering twice in a day. Turning the water off he grabbed a fluffy white towel from the towel rack and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his lower body he made his way to the sink to brush his teeth. As he was just about to put on the toothpaste the door to the bathroom opened revealing a disheveled Rias.

Her beautiful red hair was fluffed and sticking on ends. Her eyes were still lidded showing that she was clearly half asleep but even in her groggy state she still looked like a proper young noble.

"Morning Rias." He greeted her as he brushed his teeth calmly.

"Morning." She managed to say as she took the spot next to him and started to brush her own teeth completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was only wearing a towel.

Rinsing his mouth of the toothpaste Naruto patted the still half asleep girl on the head causing her to give him a sleepy smile with her eyes closed.

"I'll see you down at breakfast."

The girl just gave him a gargled response, mostly because of the toothbrush in her mouth but a little bit because she was still sleepy.

He just chuckled at her demeanor as he made his way out. Honestly it wasn't the first time that an incident like that had happened before. The first time she had walked in on him with just a towel on had left the girl blushing all the way down her chest. How far down the blush went he could only imagine.

The first few times it had been embarrassing for the both of them but with Rias' uncanny tendency to walk in on him at the most inopportune time had left the both of them desensitized to situations like that.

For the most part now they would just calmly go about their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It was a weird sense of comfortability between the two that just sort of happened.

Naruto entered his room and quickly put on some clothes. He wore a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a comfortable cotton white V-neck shirt. He made his way down to the kitchen but not before knocking on the bathroom door where he could hear the sound of the shower running.

"Rias, breakfast will be done in twenty minutes."

If she made a response he didn't hear it but he knew that she heard him so he just chalked it up to her still being half asleep.

Grabbing some ingredients from the fridge Naruto heated up the stove to cook breakfast. With Rias' inability to act in any manner in the morning cooking breakfast had landed on his shoulders. He didn't mind of course since she usually made dinner for the both of them.

Within just a few moments the smell of a Western breakfast wafted throughout the room. On the stove was bacon and eggs for his redheaded roommate while he made himself his childhood favorite breakfast food ramen.

Just as he was about to set the food on the table Rias entered with a smile on her face looking more lively than earlier.

"You know just what I like for the mornings don't you Naruto."

"I guess living with you for a month has clued me in on what to serve you." He replied back with a wink.

Taking the seat next to her he set down his own breakfast much to the girls' disapproval.

"That's not very healthy for breakfast you know."

He just grinned at her mockingly as he slurped up his choice of breakfast.

"Why don't you just have some of my eggs?" She extended a fork full of eggs towards him but he just crinkled his nose at her.

"No thanks. I'll stick to the good stuff."

"You consider instant ramen 'the good stuff'" She said in a deadpan tone as she ate her food at a slower pace. "I think I'm going to have to educate you on higher food quality."

The fake haughty tone of her voice made him laugh as the two ate their food in peace throwing a teasing comment here and there.

With both of their meals finished Naruto grabbed Rias' bag as they made their way outside. It wasn't needed but Naruto had ended up walking the girl to school every morning. He had offered one morning, to which she agreed, and ever since then it had just become a part of their daily lives.

His days had suddenly become monotonous with almost like a set schedule but he found that he quite enjoyed it.

"So what do you have planned for the evening?"

Naruto just gave the girl a little shrug in response. "Same old thing, I'll probably just train until I need to pick you up after school."

Rias frowned at the answer since it was the same thing he had said the day before. "You should try exploring the town. Being cooped up in the house all the time will make you go crazy."

"That's only true if I wasn't already crazy." He said sticking his tongue out at her childishly, which she returned right back causing her to giggle. "But I hear what you're saying. I have been going a little stir crazy so I might just do that."

She smiled at him warmly liking that he had taken her advice. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"I don't get into trouble." He said pouting like a little kid. "Trouble just seems to find me. I'm just a magnet for all things trouble."

Rias just patted him on the head in fake pity causing him to pout even harder.

The pair walked oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the other student commuting. Well they weren't oblivious to the attention that they were receiving but they just didn't care.

It had caught the student body completely off guard when the schools idol came to school with another person, other than Akeno, who is also a man. The rumors had flooded the schools gossip with many speculations.

The murderous intent emanating from the male student body was only rivaled by the envious stares from the female student body. The whole school was in a stalemate with the guys wanting to murder Naruto held at bay by the girls that found the mysterious stranger hot.

Completely ignoring the growing animosity around them the young pair continued on their way just enjoying each other's company. When they reached the front gate the two bid each other good bye as Naruto's hand lingered on Rias' shoulder for just a second longer.

"Now where should I go?" Naruto muttered to himself as he waved to Akeno and the other Occult Research club members.

Walking alongside the road ignoring the whispers around him Naruto walked without a real destination. He didn't really know the town too well but then again it would be pretty tough for him to get lost since he could just get up on the rooftop and find a land mark that he's familiar with. So with that in mind Naruto walked without a purpose and allowed chance to lead him where ever.

After walking for about 10 minutes Naruto's nose picked up a familiar smell that had his stomach growling.

"Oh man, I really hope this smell is what I think it is." Wiping the little bit of drool that ran down his chin Naruto followed the smell and hoped to kami that he was right.

Turning a corner he found a dinky little stand with white curtains that had his heart beating not just from the smell but due to the similarities it had to the ramen stand he frequented in Konoha.

Walking into the stand he found a dark skinned old man kneading flour. Letting go of the breath he didn't even notice that he was holding Naruto greeted the old man and asked for two bowls of miso ramen.

"I haven't seen you around here before son. Are you foreign?" The man had an accent of some kind but he wasn't knowledgeable enough of the world's nations to really put a finger on it.

Breaking apart a pair of wooden chopsticks Naruto dug in and found the ramen to be just as good as Ichiraku's.

"Hey this is pretty good old man. And you could say that I guess."

The man just raised his eyebrows at him and continued to work on preparing his ingredients. After that a silence followed the two with only the sound of Naruto slurping his food. It was quiet making Naruto realize that the only similarities that the ramen stand had with the one from his home was aesthetics.

Ichiruka's was a warm place where he always felt welcome. It was a place where he shared laughs and pain with the ramen chef and his daughter. It was the very first safe haven he had found in his young life and here he was enjoying himself when the people of his nation were suffering.

The old ramen chef behind the counter noticed the lack of slurping sound coming from his customer and glanced up from his work to see a turmoil look on the blonde haired young man.

"I bet you're feeling home sick, am I right son?"

Naruto flinched at the voice but didn't answer the man's question.

"I can see it in your eyes," the man continued all the while never stopping his hands from working the noodles. "I know how you feel."

Naruto gave the man a small glare. "No, I don't think that you do."

There was an edge to his voice and if the old man noticed he didn't show it. He continued to work on his ingredients and calmly answered his customer. "It's been almost 10 years since I last set foot on my home country."

Naruto didn't really have much of a response to that bit of information. He felt bad for the way he spoke to the man and could understand his pain but their situation was still completely different. Then again he couldn't really just say that he's some dimension hopper that's currently stuck in a world completely different from his own.

"I left my country at the start of a war. I was on the wrong side and I had to make a decision. It was my family or the country. I made my decision."

Naruto slurped the last bit of noodles he had left in the bowl. "Why are you telling me this old man?"

"You have the same eyes that I had when I first left. Even as young as you look you have the eyes of a soldier suffering."

Naruto didn't acknowledge the statement out right but he didn't need to. Both had already earned each other's respect. No matter how short of a conversation it was, it was enough for them to connect.

Dropping the money, with a generous tip, on the counter Naruto turned to leave.

"How did you live with yourself? After leaving I mean."

For the first time since he entered the stand the ramen chef stopped what he was doing and looked him in the eye.

"It will never leave me but I found something more important to live for."

A small smile formed on Naruto's face. "I'm guessing this something important is your family?"

The ramen chef returned to what he was doing and gave him a nod.

Naruto gave the man a lazy salute as he left the ramen stand with the man's words weighing heavily on his mind. There was just one difference between their situations. 'My family's still fighting the war.'

With that in mind Naruto made his way back home with the thoughts of getting stronger the only thing in his mind. After all he still had a war to fight.

* * *

><p>Ravel Phenex frowned as she stared at the house in front of her. Even though her blonde hair was tied in a twin styled ponytail it wasn't enough to keep it out of her face as the wind blew. She didn't like the fact that she had to come to the human world just to find the man that defeated her Nii-sama.<p>

She still couldn't believe that a human was capable of beating her Nii-sama. Her brother is one of the most powerful devils she knows, no one could defeat him. So it came as a shock to her when he announced that he had broken the engagement with Rias Gremory. When asked why he did it he could only say that he had lost to one of her servants and the consequence of his defeat was the ending of the marriage agreement.

Of course their parents wanted more information than just that but her Nii-sama hadn't wanted to explain the details of his defeat so they had went to Sirzechs Lucifer-sama to find out more about this servant capable of defeating a high class devil like Raiser.

When they had confronted the Maou he had been very tight lipped about the identity of the man that had defeated her brother but he did give them only two facts about the man. The first thing he had told them was that the man actually isn't one of their servants but a guest of Rias and the only other thing he had mentioned was that the man is actually human.

At first her parents had laughed it off thinking that Maou-sama was telling them a joke but he had been serious. That little fact had completely floored the Phenex family. To have one of their sons be defeated so soundly and by a human no less. It was a humiliation that they had been keeping a secret for the past month.

They had attempted to make contact with the young man but Sirzechs-sama wasn't willing to indulge the man location. They figured he would be with the younger sister, Rias, but as an act of good faith they had been willing to just pass on a message instead of confronting him in person. After a month of no answer their patients had run out hence her current dilemma.

As the daughter of the Phenex family she had been delegated with the task of convincing the man to meet with them. She understood her role but she didn't have to be happy about it. After all she had no interest in meeting the man that defeated her Nii-sama. Well maybe that was a little bit of a lie. She did want to meet him but she would have rather they met with the supervision of her family and when she didn't have to directly interact with him.

Sighing, Ravel patted down her long pink dress and raised her hand to ring the doorbell. A soft chime could be heard from behind the wooden door causing her heart to beat fast.

'What if this man is mean,' she thought in her mind 'what if he turned her down before she could even explain herself.'

These thoughts plagued her mind as she tentatively waited for someone to open the door. She waited and waited but after a minute of standing in front with no one coming to get her she started to get annoyed.

A tick mark formed on her head and elected to bang on the door instead of ringing the doorbell.

"Hold on I head the bell the first time." She heard a voice say from within the house.

Her anxiety once again returned as her face turned red and sweat started to form. She waited with her breath held as the door opened revealing a blonde haired young man with whisker marks on his face. His hair was slightly damp with a towel around his shoulders cluing her in the fact that he might have been in the shower.

Her face flamed up in embarrassment for letting her emotions get the best of her. She should have known that there was a reason for the delay but she had been a bundle of nerves and something so small like making her wait had been enough to set her off.

"Oi, is there something I can do for you little girl." Naruto waved a hand in front of her face trying to get the girls attention. "Are you alright your face is really red."

The large calloused hand placed on her forehead knocked her out from her thoughts but the sudden close contact just caused her blush to intensify even more.

"Oh kami, you're really heating up. Wait just a moment I'll go get you an ice pack."

The man rushed back inside leaving Ravel alone once again. Glancing around, she slowly entered the house and waited for her host. How embarrassing, he had thought that she had some sort of fever because of her inability to keep her emotions in check. What a disgrace to the Phenex family.

"Here you go hopefully this will help keep your temperature down." Naruto said as he returned with an ice pack in hand.

Taking the ice pack from the young man she pressed it against her cheek. It did feel pretty good. She gave out a sign in content as the ice pack worked to cool her down.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better but was there something you wanted?"

Remembering the purpose for her visit Ravel composed herself and gave him a dignified smile.

"My name is Ravel Phenex and I have come to speak with the one that defeated my brother." Ravel smiled to herself feeling proud that she had been able to introduce herself with poise and grace.

Naruto gave the little girl a confused look unsure what she was talking about until it hit him. She was talking about him.

"Oh so you're Raiser's little sister?"

Ravel gave him a proud nod.

"Wow who would have thought that, that guy would have such a cute little sister." Al though he said it as an off comment it still brought a speck of red on her cheeks.

"Ahem, anyways as I said I'm looking for the man that defeated my brother."

Naruto just gave the little girl a grin and extended a hand. "Well you're looking at him, Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Ravel shook his hand with wide eyes not expecting the one to defeat her brother look so common. She was expecting a monster of a man but he looked to be just a common human. Albeit one more handsome and more fit than your typical human but still one without any intimidating physical traits.

"Did you really defeat my brother?" She blurted out causing her to drop his hand and cover her mouth in shock. She didn't mean to blurt out such a thing but it had come as such a surprise that she wasn't able to hold back her question.

Naruto just gave her an amused smile before ruffling her hair. "Yeah that's me."

"How?" She asked in a small voice. It had come as a shock to her when she had learned that her Nii-sama had lost to a human but seeing the one responsible is an even harder pill to swallow. After all her Nii-sama is very powerful, how could he lose to some human?

"It wasn't very hard," Naruto replied with a little shrug. "He relied too much on his healing powers and he pretty much under estimated me the whole fight."

Ravel could see that happening. She probably would have done the same if she was fighting a human since it'd be hard to believe that anyone of them would be capable of going toe to toe with a high class devil. Let alone a member of the Phenex family.

"I see," She said unsure how to proceed. "Anyways we had relayed a message to Maou-sama to be delivered to you but since it had been a month since our message I have been sent here."

Unfortunately Naruto wasn't paying attention to her because once he caught sight of the clock his attention shifted elsewhere.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed causing Ravel to look at him in confusion. "Oh man Rias is going to kill me. Sorry about this Ravel-chan but I'm going to have to go out for a bit."

Rushing past her he managed to get only a few steps outside before she called him back.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go meet up with Rias. Schools done and I usually go and hang out with her at her school during after school hours." He replied back while running in place.

"Well let me come with you. It will be a lot easier with Rias Gremory around."

"Alright but you're going to have to keep up because I'm already late."

Naruto took off before Ravel could even reply causing her to pout.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Rias tapped her foot impatiently while waiting by the front gate of the school. Her closest friend, Akeno, looked at her with a suppressed grin on her face causing the redhead girls mood to turn even more.<p>

"What are you grinning about Akeno?" She asked in an annoyed tone. It was bad enough that Naruto was late but the grin on her friends face somehow annoyed her even more.

"Ara, ara nothing at all Rias."

Rias gave her friend a smoldering glare that told her that she didn't believe a word she just said. Huffing in annoyance she once again resumed her foot tapping while waiting for her blonde haired friend.

"You seem quite distraught over Naruto-kun's absence." Akeno said in a teasing voice. "Worried that something happened to your _friend_?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied back. "Plus I don't like your tone."

"Ara, ara you mean when I talk about your _close friend_~?"

"That doesn't deserve a response."

Akeno just smirked at her friend. She enjoyed teasing her so much specially about a certain blond roommate.

"Honesty where is he?" Rias said in exasperation. Truth be told she was a little worried. Naruto had never been late once when it came to meeting with her.

"Rias you should calm down it's been barely ten minutes." Akeno said laughing. "I'm sure he'll be by any minute now and then you'll smile like none of this even happened."

"I certainly will not just let this pass. I have half a mind to scold him for worrying me!"

"So you are worried." Akeno teased her.

Rias flushed red and sputtered out a response but couldn't really get anything out due to Akeno's laughter.

Pouting at her friends teasing Rias just opted to ignore her and instead wait patiently. She didn't have to wait long though as a familiar mane of blond fair came in to view. He was running at a fairly fast pace and quickly made his way over to her.

"Rias! Sorry I'm late." He said with a sheepish grin on his face as he tugged at the back of his hair. "Certain things came up but I rushed here as fast as I could."

Rias just smiled warmly at him. "It's alright Naruto I didn't mind at all."

Akeno just smirked at her side but thankfully Naruto didn't notice.

"What did you mean certain things came up?" She asked him with a questioning gaze.

"Well you see—"

"Wait for me Naruto-san!" A voice said from behind them.

Rias took a peek to see who shouted Naruto's name and found a short blonde haired girl with two pigtails styled into drills. She was wearing a long pink dress with white frills around the collar and cuffs. Her eyes widened once she recognize who exactly the blonde haired girl was.

"Ravel?" She asked once the girl pulled up beside them with her hand on her knee's gasping for air. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for making you run Ravel-chan." Naruto said to the girl with an apologetic look on his face. "I was running late and I didn't want to make Rias wait any longer than necessary."

Ravel caught her breath and gave him a look that said that it was all alright. "Don't worry about it Naruto-san."

"Naruto how do you know Ravel?"

Naruto turned to her and pointed to the little girl. "You know who she is?"

Rias nodded in confirmation. "Of course she's Raiser's younger sibling."

"It makes sense that you'd know her actually."

"Yes, Rias and I had met once before at a party hosted by Maou-sama."

"That's how we know each other but how do you knowing her?" Rias asked with her arms folded under her chest.

"Well she came to our house looking for me apparently." He said scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Ara, ara Naruto-kun you can't have girls coming over when bucho isn't there. Don't you know she's the jealous type?"

"Nice to see you too, Akeno-chan." Naruto replied back with a smile not reacting to her teasing. He was used to it so she'd have to try better than that to get a ruse out of him.

"I liked it better when you'd blush and sputter out some idiotic line." She said with a pout causing him to laugh.

"Well I've gotten used to your teasing so you're going to have to work harder than that."

"Ara, ara is that a challenge I hear?" She said leaning in close as she pressed her body up against him. "Because I'm certainly up for the challenge Na-ru-to-Kun."

Emphasizing her point she rubbed her well-endowed breasts up against his chest while rubbing his arms with her hand. It was certainly enough to get him to freeze up while the other two girls with them gave her a glare for her shameful display.

"Enough Akeno!" Rias shouted as she pried her queen off of Naruto.

"Ara, don't be so jealous bucho there's plenty of Naruto-kun to go around. I'm a very sharing person after all." The sly grin on her face only served to infuriate the girl more as Naruto's face heated up even more at the mental image.

Ravel's face was flushed crimson completely unused to such a display. Brought up as a proper lady she had never witnessed such a thing. So with the combination of running in the heat and the overload of mental images she was unprepared for caused the poor girl to faint. The last thing she saw was the color yellow as a thought entered her mind.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

><p>Ravel's eyes fluttered and opened as she groggily sat up and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room that looked like it could be a classroom. She was lying on a soft couch while a white haired girl quietly at Japanese sweets at the foot of the couch.<p>

The white haired girl blinked and made eye contact with her and continued to stare. Neither said anything but for some reason there was a growing feeling of confrontation swelling up in her while she continued to stare at those unblinking eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She said trying to be polite but it came out with more bite than she intended.

The girl just took a bite of her sweets and completely ignored her.

The feeling of confrontation continued to grow as she opened her mouth to give the rude girl a piece of her mind but was interrupted when a group of people entered the room.

"Oh Ravel you're awake." Rias said with a gentle smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you." She said as she tried to compose herself. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Sorry about that Ravel-chan I shouldn't have made you run in the heat." Beside Rias was Naruto who looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

Rias gave him a small glare causing the young man to chuckle nervously. She turned her attention to her queen and sent her a glare too.

"And I guess I should apologize too." Akeno said but her face didn't really looked that apologetic. "I didn't know that we had such an innocent girl with us."

For some reason Ravel felt a shiver go down her spine from the way the big chested girl looked at her and felt the need to never be in the same room as her.

"T-that's quite alright." She replied back with a nervous chuckle.

"Now that you're feeling better why don't we get down to the point." Rias said as she took a seat on the other couch. Her eyes were hard and looked to be threatening. "What does your family want with Naruto?"

Ravel didn't know why there was such a hard tone in the girl voice but she could tell that she should proceed with caution.

"We merely want to meet with the one responsible for ending the agreement between our families."

"Then you should speak with your brother. Naruto may have been the catalyst for it but Riser was the one with the responsibility."

Ravel couldn't fault the logic in that. After all even if Naruto was catalyst and the one that defeated her brother it was still Riser's fault for agreeing to the conditions.

"That may be true but it's not every day that a human appears with the power to defeat a high level devil."

Naruto squirmed in place as the two continued to discuss a topic about him as if he wasn't even in the room. He could feel the growing tension but didn't really know how to defuse it.

"Whether Naruto is human is beside the point. That still doesn't answer as to what the Phenex family intends to do."

"We intend to do nothing. We merely want to meet with him." Ravel replied back with an equal tone that was very out of place considering her age. She seemed so much more mature at the moment.

"Well he refuses your generous invitation." Rias wasn't about to let the Phenex's do anything to Naruto. He trusted her and she had already told him that she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Why don't you let him decide?" Ravel answered back calmly. "I'm sure Naruto-san has his own opinion on the matter. He is his own person and can make his own decisions."

All eyes shifted towards him causing Naruto sweat at the attention. He shifted his gaze to Ravel who looked calm but he could tell from the way her hand gripped her arm that she wasn't as calm as she appeared.

"How troublesome," he muttered with a sigh. "Rias I appreciate you trying shield me from everything but I think we both know that Phenex family is really determined to meet with me."

Rias made to argue knowing what he was going to say but was cut off when he raised a hand to stop her protest.

"I understand your concern." He said with a warm smile directed to her. "But I can handle myself. Trust me."

"But Naruto—"

"Trust me." He reaffirmed.

Rias bit her lip in apprehension. She shook her head and returned the warm smile. "I trust you Naruto."

Ravel looked between the two and couldn't help but feel like she was out of place. Looking at the other two girls in the room she could tell that she wasn't the only one that felt the same way.

Making eye contact with the white haired girl they once again had a staring match causing that feeling to once again rise up. Instead of ignoring her like last time the white haired girl stuck out her tongue at her before returned to her sweet.

She stuck out her tongue back at the infuriating girl in childish revenge but she had already begun to ignore her causing her irritation to boil.

"I'll meet with your family." Naruto said causing Ravel to return her attention to him. "The sooner the better I think."

"How does tomorrow night for dinner sound?" She asked calmly but with her eyes twitching it was clear that she was still irritated by Koneko. "We can provide a—"

"How about tonight." Naruto interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument.

"W-well we weren't expecting something so soon so preparing the proper hospitality at such short notice would be rude to you." She said trying to make him agree with her proposition but was just waved off.

"No need to make anything extravagant for me. I'll be fine. The sooner we get this out of the way the better it'd be for all of us."

The smile he sent Rias clear spoke of his intentions. He just didn't want her to worry and the smile she sent back to him showed that she appreciated his effort.

"Very well," she said with a sigh. Clearly this was the best she could hope for. "At least give me an hour to inform my parents so we can prepare for an extra plate."

Naruto smiled and gave her a nod.

Standing up Ravel patted herself down and gave each of them a dignified nod. "I thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice. I'll come back to retrieve you at your home in an hour. With that I bid you all a good day."

She took out a piece of paper with a weird pentagram like symbol written on it from her pocket and laid it on the ground. She stood over it and gave them all a final parting farewell. In a flash of light Ravel disappeared leaving Naruto alone with the Occult research club members.

"Well that wasn't how I thought the day would go." He said to them once Ravel had left.

Akeno just chuckled at his declaration. "Things are never boring with you around Naruto-kun."

"I try." He said taking the spot next to Koneko causing the young girl to look up at him with a questioning look on her stoic face.

"Why did you want to meet with them so soon?"

"Well for one I just wanted it to be over with," he replied as he brought up his hand and rubbed her head causing her to frown and squirm from under his ministration. "And also if they're caught off guard then it'll leave them with less time to prepare for whatever it is they want to speak to me about."

Akeno just gave him a look of surprise. "Wow you're actually pretty smart aren't you Naruto-kun?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an irritated voice as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I may not be the smarted guy in the world but that doesn't mean I'm dumb."

Akeno just giggled at his pouting and gave him a look that made him scowl.

"Regardless I think you should be a little more cautious." Rias spoke getting his attention. "We don't know what the Phenex family wants with you and that still leave us at a disadvantage."

Naruto nodded solemnly knowing that even though she had given him her trust and allowed him to do as he pleased that she was still very worried about him. Taking her hand which was curled up in a tight fist he looked her in the eye and assured her.

"Don't worry Rias there's nothing to worry about."

Her hands relaxed and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know I trust you."

* * *

><p>True to her word Ravel arrived at their house in an hour right on the dot. She was dressed in a light purple dress instead of the pink one she was wearing earlier. Her hair was still styled in the same drill like twin tails but instead of a red hair band tying them up she wore a dark blue band to match her dress accordingly.<p>

"You're dressed pretty nicely." She muttered as she looked him over. He was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and brown formal shoes. He had hoped to wear something orange but Rias had put her foot down and made him wear a simple white button down shirt with a dark blue sweater vest on top. His hair was in the same style as usual with the front pulled back giving him a cleaner look.

"Thanks you look lovely as well." He said with a smile causing the younger girl to blush. "So should we get going?"

Turning around he gave his roommate a smile and waved to her bye as Ravel took out a piece of paper with the same pentagram like drawing as the one she pulled out in the Occult research club room.

"Don't wait up for me Rias."

With a flash the pair disappeared leaving Rias alone.

Appearing in a flash Naruto glanced around him and found himself in a large mansion similar to the Gremory mansion but this one looked less modern and had a more antique like feel to it. Instead of lightbulbs the place was illuminated by undying flames.

"Welcome to our home." A voice said pulling Naruto gaze away from his inspection of the house and instead land on an elderly man with short blond hair. He looked to be in his early 50's if not late 40's but what really drew his attention was his height. He was a good head and a half taller than him and he wasn't short by any means. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lord Phenex the father of Ravel and Riser."

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Lord Phenex." Grasping the hand extended towards him Naruto couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he wasn't given a proper name.

The man looked at him with a calculated look to which he returned causing a little bit of tension. Ravel looked between her father and Naruto and couldn't help feel apprehensive. The tension was cut when the elderly man dropped his hand and a large grin formed on his lips.

"Welcome Naruto we have a feast prepared for you so please make yourself at home!"

Naruto returned the smile and followed the man as he led him around the house showing him to each room. It truly was a big house maybe a little smaller than the Gremory's but it was still one of the biggest houses Naruto has ever set foot in.

As they passed by a row of pictures showing the past Phenex family heads they came upon the tea room where a beautiful blonde haired woman sat elegantly. She was almost a spitting image of Ravel but with sharper eyes and her hair was done in a loose bun.

"This is my wife Lady Phenex." The man said as he beckoned bother Ravel and Naruto over.

Grasping the woman's outstretched hand Naruto introduced himself and took a seat on the other couch with Ravel while the Lord and Lady Phenex occupied the other.

"I'm sure you're wondering what it is that we want from you." The man said finally acknowledging the whole point of this visit. "I understand your curiosity but we were hoping to save that topic after dinner."

He was about to ask up front if they could discuss the topic right now but Lady Phenex held up her hand stopping his question before it even formed.

"Please let us just enjoy this moment before we get down to business. We have prepared a nice dinner that should be served any minute now so why don't we reconvene in the dining room."

"What a splendid idea!" Lord Phenex boomed as he was once again led to another room. He was starting to get tired with being led around and he was starting to get hungry so he decided to comply with their request. Once they arrived at the dining area Naruto was surprised to see another person already seated.

Sitting by the head of the table sat Riser Phenex. Naruto was surprised that he was joining them but at the same time he already thought that a scenario like this was a possibility.

"I know you and my youngest son had a little friction during your first meeting but I hope his presence during dinner won't be a problem."

He could only nod in acceptance. There really wasn't much he could do in this situation and instead elected to ignore the man's presence and instead focus his attention elsewhere.

Dinner with the Phenex's for the most part was actually a pretty pleasant experience. The conversations he had with both Lord and Lady Phenex was very interesting and the knowledge he gained about the workings of devil culture was invaluable. Plus he really enjoyed teasing Ravel about her budding rivalry with Koneko which didn't go unnoticed by him. Riser was strangely quiet for the whole affair but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He still had a bone to pick with the guy but right now wasn't the time to do that.

Once the main course was out of the way and a lovely desert of fruits were brought out along with some tea the main topic finally came up.

"First I would like to thank you for allowing us to leave this subject alone until the end of dinner. I'm sure that your curiosity has been brimming to a full this whole time and I thank you for being patient."

Naruto nodded but said no more. He wasn't going to say it was no problem because even though the dinner and hospitality had been great he only came here because of his curiosity and their persistence.

"Now I would like to confirm from yourself that you truly are human." Lord Phenex asked him with an unreadable expression.

Naruto nodded in confirmation and had to wonder where this was going.

"You are a human capable of going toe to toe with a high class devil and coming out on top."

Naruto saw Riser flinch at his father's words. Clearly the defeat was still fresh in his mind even after a month.

"That is true but I still don't see the point to all this." Naruto replied his patients starting to run thin. He came here to get answers and he didn't have the patients for the run around.

"No I guess you wouldn't," He said solemnly. "Right to the point then, the Phenex family has a request to make of you Naruto."

Naruto gave the man a guarded look. "And what would that be?"

Pausing Lord Phenex stared into his eyes and spoke. "We wish for you to retrieve something for us."

Naruto gave the man a look that said go on but showed nothing of whether or not he was willing to.

"There is a girl within the Vatican capable of healing any injury. We want you to retrieve her and relieve her from the churches hands."

Naruto froze at the request but quickly covered his reaction up with a mask. He knew who the church was. He had learned from Rias that the church is the followers of god so that means Lord Phenex wanted him to go up against one of the three powers.

"And why should I do this for you." He said carefully. They wouldn't be making this request unless they had something that they could dangle over his head. They didn't invite him to this dinner to make a request only to hope that he did it out of the goodness of his heart. He'd like to give them the benefit of the doubt and think there's still a card yet to be played. "What makes you think that I could do this let alone be interested in sticking my neck out for a family that I don't really have that great of a view of."

Riser rose to his feet in anger. "You peasant, you should feel entitled for even being asked such a thing."

Naruto just glared at the man, he had defeated once, in defiance. "Oh and that certainly makes me want to do this even more."

Ravel looked between her brother and Naruto with apprehension. She could see where Naruto was coming from. Nothing about this request would really appeal to him and it doesn't seem like he gained anything from it.

"That's enough Riser." Lady Phenex said finally saying something. "You will let your Father and I handle this matter."

The look she sent Riser was enough to get him to back down but the fist he was making showed Naruto that he wasn't happy about it.

"Forgive my son for his rudeness," she said once things had calmed down. "I can see your point and can understand your position but this is an offer that I'm sure that you wouldn't want to decline."

The look in her eyes unsettled Naruto. "And what exactly do I get out of this."

She looked at her husband and they two seemingly had a conversation without any words spoken. After few moments Lord Phenex nodded and turned to him to speak. "We are willing to give you a supply of our tears."

Ravel gasped while Riser looked even more furious than before. Clearly he was missing something here if tears are such a big deal.

"And why would I want your tears."

"Besides the fact that our tears are capable of healing almost any injury just a small vial of Phenex tears is worth a whole house and we are willing to give you a whole supply."

Naruto masked his emotions and spoke. "Interesting but that deal still doesn't seem equal in my book, you're asking me to risk my life for petty money."

Lord Phenex nodded understanding. "I see your point and that's why we are also willing to ally ourselves with you. You will have the full alliance of the Phenex family along with our resources."

"That does make for a very tempting offer." Naruto said agreeing with him. "At the same time I have the backings and the trust of Rias Gremory." He hated having to use her name like that but to show that an offer like that didn't really appeal to him he had to do a little bit of name dropping.

"We are aware of that, that's why the last of part our offer should be the tipping point for you."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"We are willing to drop the marriage agreement between our son Riser and Rias Gremory."

Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one shocked at the last offer because both Ravel and Raiser looked to be just as shocked if not more so.

"F-father what do you mean? The marriage is already null and void. I had agreed to end it." Raiser said standing up in surprise.

The older Phenex just gave his son an unemotional look as his hand grasped his wife's own.

"While you have agreed to end the marriage we never gave our consent to do that."

A pin drop could be heard from the silence that followed the revelation. Riser fell back onto is chair with a look of defeat.

"I staked my honor on it." He said in a small voice.

"And we are willing to agree to end that contract should Naruto accept our proposition." He said shifting his gaze back to Naruto.

Naruto held his gaze with cold unreadable eyes but you could tell that he was not happy about it at all. Silence followed but the Phenex's were patient and waited for his response.

"Are you sure you want to do this" He said with his head down as his normally pulled back bangs covered his eyes shielding the others of his facial expression.

"We are sure."

Naruto's hands formed into a fist but he said nothing. After a few moments his hands loosened and he looked up. Pulling back his hair he gave the man a cold stare.

"I accept your offer Lord Phenex."

The man nodded and pried his hand from his wife's. Extending a hand to shake on the deal Naruto just looked at it and in an act of disrespect didn't extend his own.

"I accept your offer along with everything it entails Lord Phenex." The cold tone in his voice rattled Ravel as she wasn't sure how to process everything. Naruto was such a bright and cheerful guy that she couldn't picture him being so cold. "The question is do you really want to make this deal and accept everything that comes along with it?"

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I know it's been a little bit of time since the last one but I've been pretty swamped with classes so I've had little to no time to write. As a little form of compensation this chapter is a tad longer than the other. As I said only a small compensation so it's only a little bit longer than normal. I went over it and edited what I can but I'm pretty sure there's still a few grammatical errors here and there so don't mind them too much. Oh and also I've gotten a lot of PM's asking me about this story and I've tried to reply to a lot of them but I thin I still missed a few. I have this weird habit of forgetting to press send once I type out my response. For some reason I type it out and then assume it'll automatically send. Don't ask me why my thought process came to that but it did. Things are starting to develop more and I hope ya'll stick around to find out what more will happen. ****Anyways that's it for now.**

** I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**And don't forget to leave me a nice long Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Black Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School Dxd. They belong to their respected writers.

Chapter 5

Naruto appeared in the home he shared with Rias in a flash of light. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance due to what had transpired during the dinner with the Phenex's he schooled his features knowing that Rias was most likely still up waiting for him. The poor girl must have been worried sick.

Walking into the living room he found said girl curled up on the couch with a book in hand. Her head kept dropping from fatigue but every time she'd catch herself and wake herself up. It was actually quite cute.

She still hadn't noticed his presence so he knocked on the entrance wall to get her attention. Rias sharply swiveled her head towards the noise and found a grinning Naruto.

"I told you not to wait up."

"I wasn't waiting up on you," she lied but she knew that both of them knew the truth. "I just got caught up with my reading and lost track of time."

"Uh-huh I'm sure that's what it was Rias."

"That's exactly what it was Naruto." The blush on her face didn't really make her argument that convincing. "But enough about that how did the meeting go?"

At the mention of the meeting Naruto's eyes hardened but he put up a front for his roommate. "It went without any trouble."

Rias gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "Are you sure? They seemed pretty adamant about meeting you I would think there would be something big for all this effort."

'More than you'd know Rias' Naruto thought with a grimace but didn't voice out his thoughts.

"Nah, it was actually pretty fun." That was only partially true, it was only fun until they actually asked him to kidnap a girl for them. "They just wanted to meet me. Oh and Riser was there for dinner."

The mention of her former fiancée caused Rias to frown. "What was he doing there?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "They probably just wanted us to make up or something but you can guess how well that worked out."

Rias giggled at the thought of the two actually shaking hands and being friendly but the mental image was just too impossible in her mind.

Naruto grinned at her laughter glad to have been able to change the mood a little bit. He needed this at the moment. After the whole dinner fiasco he just wanted a little bit of happiness even if it was just Rias feeling the good emotions.

At that moment he realized why he was so quick to accept the Phenex's request when they had mentioned Rias' freedom. Somehow in the span of one month Naruto had grown dependent on the redhead girl. Her happiness had been the one single light in his world of darkness. He craved to see her smile because he was still incapable of feeling happiness. If he could keep her happy then that was more than enough for him. He would protect his precious people at any cost.

"Well I'm glad you find that amusing. Just being in the same room as that over grown bird was pure torture."

"Now that is something I can picture much easier." She said finding the whole fiasco more amusing now. "You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"Well…" The look she gave him that caused him to burst out laughing. "Haha, no Rias we didn't get into a fight. You should know I'm better than that. I wasn't going to humiliate him in front of his parents. That would just be mean."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." She said with an amused smile on her lips. "Even if your reasons are less that spectacular."

"What can I say; someone had to be the bigger man."

"Well thank you Naruto, for being the bigger man."

"Anytime Rias" he said returning her smile. "Now it's time you get to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

"You're right," she grabbed her book and stood up. Bidding him good night she turned to return to her room.

Sighing Naruto collapsed on the couch as his mind was filled with many thoughts.

"What am I going to do?" He said out loud voicing out his frustration. Running his hand through his hair Naruto stood up and decided that there was nothing else for him to do and that the best course of action was to just sleep it off.

As Naruto made his way to his room he was stopped by Rias who opened her door once she heard him coming up.

"Naruto?"

"Hey what's up?"

A troubled look formed on her face. "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"Everything's good Rias." He said giving her a bright smile.

"Okay just checking." She said returning the smile. With that both of them entered their respective rooms as Rias took off her clothes and crawled into bed with her face stuffed in her pillow.

"You baka you never even answered the question. How am I supposed to believe you now?"

* * *

><p>Lord Phenex stood by the windows in his studies with a glass of the finest brandy in his liquor cabinet. He swirled the contents of his glass absently as he gazed at the scene in front of him while his mind was far away contemplating his actions. He took a generous swig of the amber liquid enjoying the subtle kick of the liquor.<p>

"We did what had to be done." The voice of his wife said from the entrance of the room. She walked over to the cabinet where his liquor was located and poured herself a drink. "We are devils we take any opportunity we can."

Truly that's the way of devils. To live cunningly and grasp chance when it's presented in front of them. "Don't mistake my desire to drink for regret dear." There was humor in his tone but she knew better. Taking her own glass she walked around his desk and stood by his side looking at the same view he was gazing at.

"What do you see?"

Raising his glass to eye level he replied back. "The view's quite murky."

Taking a sip of her own drink the lady of the house cuddled next to her husband. "Your worries are mine as well."

"I don't have any worries," he said slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Only the knowledge of the consequences of our actions."

"We have nothing to fear from one lone human. Even with the trust of Rias Gremory we have not lost standing with the family itself. It is a contract so both parties must agree to end it. We are within our rights to choose whether to follow through or not. The Gremory's knew of this and would have no ill will should we let it run its course."

"I don't fear the wrath of the Maou, or his family, dear. They will understand the actions we have taken but I do not fear the human himself either."

"Then what's troubling you?" She asked not understanding his current mood. "If there's nothing to fear then there shouldn't be any worries."

Chuckling he drew her even closer. "That's true but I cannot help but think that there is more at play. There are too many convenience and inconsistencies that it's almost like someone is playing behind the shadows."

"Do you have any idea of who this person might be?" She asked with a frown. For her husband to suspect foul play wasn't something to ignore.

"That itself is the cause for my concern. If this person is capable of manipulating the course of events that has transpired then I shudder to think what the end game might be but then again I could just be over thinking this."

She drew her husband closer and intimately held him. "For now we should focus on what we can see before we chase shadows."

"You're right," he said with a smile forming on his lips. "What would I ever do without you by my side?"

"I fear for that version of you," she said with a light giggle. "But do not worry because that version of you doesn't exist in any universe."

The man just held his wife tighter showing her the smile that she wanted to see but in his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts far grimmer than the atmosphere of the room.

"Do not think about it anymore," she said enjoying the warmth. "I know you. Even though you're smiling right now you are still thinking about it. I understand but for now just enjoy this moment with your wife and free yourself of your worries."

He shouldn't be surprise anymore. She had shown time and time again to know how his mind works so no matter how hard he tries to mask his worries she would know.

"I'll try dear."

"Good that's all I ask."

* * *

><p>"Wait so all of this happened while I was out?" Kiba asked as he paced back and forth with the rest of the members plus Naruto sat on the couch grinning at his frustration. "I leave for one afternoon due to a client and I miss everything?"<p>

"Well there really wasn't much that you missed." Naruto said idly as he played a game of chess with Rias. "Ravel was here, she passed out, Koneko-chan teased her, and then I went and had dinner with them."

"How is that 'not much'" he asked stopping his pacing. "That's pretty much the only thing that's happened in the past month Naruto-senpai."

Naruto just shrugged at the blond haired boy. "I don't know what to tell you Kiba. I— Oi can't you at least take it easy on me!"

Rias just stuck her tongue out at him as she took another of his piece. "I'm helping you improve Naruto. It's just a little tough love."

Naruto just grumbled at her causing Rias to giggle at his expense. They had played many games of chess in the past month but no matter how hard he tried he still lost 9 out of 10 games to her which just served to fuel his competitiveness.

"I'll show you some tough love." He grumbled as he made another move thinking that it would throw her off.

"I'd like a little tough love myself Naruto-kun." Akeno said from her seat. The grin on her face showed that she was talking about something a little different causing the little white haired girl next to her to frown cutely.

"Can we get back on topic?" Kiba said a little irritated which was quite surprising considering his usual good nature attitude.

"What topic?" Naruto asked trying to pay attention but after losing another piece to a grinning Rias caused him to lose interest quickly.

"The topic of the Phenex's meeting with you! The topic we've been talking about for almost a half hour now."

Naruto sighed as Rias defeated him. She raised her hand in a 'v' sign to which Naruto ignored. "That's the think Kiba we've been talking about this for that long already. You already know what happened so what else is there to really talk about."

Kiba paused and tried to think up a response but gave up once he noticed his fellow blonds point. Collapsing on the couch next to Koneko he just sighed in defeat. "You do have a point there Naruto-senpai."

Koneko just patted him on the head in pity as she continued to eat the sweets in her hand.

"I'm just a little disappointed that I missed it I guess."

"Well no need to be so disappointed because you didn't miss anything. When the Phenex's come again I'll be sure to let you know."

"Why would the Phenex's come back?" Rias asked with a frown. "They've already met you so shouldn't business with them be done?"

Naruto cured internally at his little slip. Damn Kiba and his pestering. "I don't know," he shrugged trying to play off. "I don't think they will but after all the effort they put into meeting me it's possible they'd try to meet again."

He was being too evasive and they both knew it. She had already suspected that there was more to the meeting than what he told her the night before, this only serves to increase her doubt.

"Naruto I'm going to ask you this one more time," she said with a frown on her face as she stared him dead in the eye. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me."

The others in the room could feel the tension between their bucho and Naruto growing as the two stared each other down unwilling to back down from the other. The silence was more pressing as time went on but no one made a sound.

Finally Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Trust me."

Rias glared at her friend as her anger came to a boil. "You know that I do!"

Akeno placed a hand on her lifelong friend but Rias just shrugged it off and gave the girl a look that said to stay out of it. "You know I trust you so why don't you give me the same curtesy. Trust me and don't keep anything from me."

"You don't need to know." He said sharply causing her to falter a little. "I do trust you but this is a matter between me and the Phenex's."

Naruto wanted to flinch and tell her right there when her eyes showed the sadness that his words caused but he held strong and didn't give in. He stared her right in the eye and endured.

Rias was the first to break contact. She looked away with her head down causing her bangs to veil over her face masking it.

"I'm going home."

Naruto looked away and nodded sadly but didn't move from his seat.

Rias stood unmoving as well waiting for him to accompany her like he had always done but when he didn't move her body shuddered.

"I'll be going then." She said as she walked out the room and didn't turn back.

Naruto stared at her retreating form with a pained look on his face as the others watched uncomfortably. It was Akeno that made the first move as she took the spot next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"Let's talk Naruto-kun." She said without the usual playful tone she had with him. This time her eyes were clear and full of seriousness. "I won't ask you what happened with the Phenex's because that's your business but let me ask you this one thing."

Naruto nodded unable to look her in the eye.

"Is what you're keeping a secret from Rias that important that you'd willingly strain the friendship you have with her?"

Naruto didn't answer as she pressed on.

"You have your reasons and I understand that but is worth it?"

He thought about her words. He knew that keeping it a secret was hurting Rias but it was better than having her know. If she knew then she would object to him taking a girl away from the church. It will hurt her in the short term but the alternative wasn't an option. He would protect her future and her happiness.

"Yes Akeno," he said looking her in the eye. "I can't say anymore but what I'm doing isn't to hurt Rias but to protect her. Believe it."

Akeno stared back feeling the emotion that he was letting off. She gave him a small smile and patted him on the head condescendingly.

"You stupid male's and your need to endure it all, I'll trust your judgment but know that it's with reluctance."

"Thanks Akeno-chan." He said returning her smile.

"Right well I should get going as well I have a client to get to."

Naruto nodded and bid her farewell as she transported away leaving him alone with the rook and knight.

Kiba just gave him a look that mirrored Akeno's showing that he felt the same as her while Koneko's was a little bit more unreadable.

The little gitl hopped off that couch and stood in front of him where he sat drawing them at eye level. She just stared at him with unblinking eyes almost as if she was trying to read his mind.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak. "Naruto-senpai you're an idiot."

Naruto just stared back at her and spoke seriously. "I know."

She continued to stare before nodding to herself as she returned to her spot.

"Good, at least you know."

* * *

><p>Rias stared up with her eyes closed allowing the warm water from the shower soothe her. A frown marred her beautiful face. She enjoyed taking showers not because she was a clean freak but because it relaxed her. There's nothing better than allowing the warm water relax her every muscle and wash away her worries.<p>

Unfortunately her favorite method of relaxation was doing very little to calm her down. In a moment of lost composure she had showed too much emotion and fled the club room when her fight with Naruto came to a standstill. It was embarrassing to show that side to her peerage. She was supposed to be their leader, their king. A leader doesn't act out on emotion alone but at the moment it became too much for her.

Sighing she turned the water off as it did little to help her calm down. It had been a few hours already since her fight with Naruto. She had, at first, been too mad at him to care about his side but after calming down she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all he had never once done anything to hurt her. If anything he had been the one person that had fought for her.

She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her. Walking out the bathroom she managed to see out the window to find that the sun had set and Naruto was still not back.

She made her way to her room and took off her towel. She crawled onto her bed naked and cuddled into the warm silk blankets. The fatigue of the day caught up with her as her eyes grew heavy.

She tried to think about it rationally. There had to be a reason as to why Naruto was so tight lipped about his dealings with the Phenex's. There was one thing she knew about Naruto and that he is a loyal person. He would never betray her trust so what could make him hide something from her.

Her eyes abruptly opened as the fatigue disappeared. Separating herself from the confinements of her blankets Rias grabbed some clothing and hastily dressed herself. She ran out the door with the clear intentions of dragging Naruto's ass back home.

It was already night fall. Knowing him he probably decided to banish himself from the house thinking that she needed space. An angry frown formed on her face at the thought which only served to quicken her pace.

There was only one other place that he would stay and that was exactly where she was headed. In a few minutes she came upon the gates of Kuoh Academy and walked in. She made her way to the club room and threw open the door.

On one of the couches sat Naruto with his head down looking like he was deep in thought. When she had opened the door his head whipped up and stared at the commotion. A look of surprise crossed his face as he saw Rias breathing hard with a look of anger on her face.

"R-rias what are you doing here." Uncertain what to say, after all they were in a fight right?

"You stupid idiot," she said under her breath. Naruto strained to her what she said but was unable to due to how quiet she said it.

"Um I can explain this," he tried to reason. "I was just go—"

"I said you are a stupid idiot!" She screamed cutting him off. "What makes you think that you can be here right now?"

Naruto deflated at her tone. "I'm sorry look I'll—"

"Shut up Naruto," she said quietly but the tone of her voice quickly stopped whatever comment was about to form in his mouth. "You are the biggest, stupidest, most idiotic person I know."

Naruto just kept his mouth shut as his shoulder slumped at her berating.

"Why are you here right now?" She asked with a glare as she wrapped her arms around her body just right under her large chest. "Well, answer."

"I just thought that I should sleep here tonight," he hastily said trying to appease her. "I didn't think you'd want me home."

"That's what you thought huh," she said her glare not lessening in the least bit. "Well what made you think that sleeping here was okay with me?"

"I," he started to say but paused. His eyes drifted away from her unable to make eye contact, "I thought that you hated me after what happened earlier."

A dangerous glint flashed in her eye as she walked over to his side. Naruto flinched as she raised her hand to slap him. He waited with eyes closed but the blow never came. He tentatively opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him with a look of anger on her face.

"You really are the stupidest man I know." She said slowly. "What makes you think that I would hate you over such a petty little thing? I may not like the fact that you're keeping something from me but that doesn't mean I didn't want you to come back."

She sighed and held a hand out to him. Naruto looked at her causing her to jerk her hand beckoning him to grab it. Grasping her hand he was pulled up from the couch causing him to come dangerously close to her face.

"I was angrier at the fact that you never came home." She said in a whisper. "I waited for you but you never came back."

"I'm sorry," he said in a sincere tone. "I just wasn't sure."

"Shut up you idiot," she said looking him in the eye. Turning around she tugged at his hand and pulled him with her. "Let's go home."

Naruto said nothing and allowed her to lead him back to the house. It was a quiet walk as the two didn't say anything to each other. Once they reached the house Rias dropped his hand and turned to him.

"This doesn't mean I'm not angry about you keeping a secret from me. I will trust you but it won't stop me from trying to find out just what you're hiding."

Naruto smiled know that it was the best he was going to get from her.

"Thank Rias."

"Don't thank me," she said with a frown. "I'm still mad but I'll get over it but if you do something like tonight again…"

She trailed off and left the threat hanging. Naruto nodded with a smile just happy that things weren't as bad between them as he initially believed.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good, now get inside you big idiot."

* * *

><p>Naruto tsked in annoyance as he felt his control waver. He was in the middle of working on his control of his elemental chakra but it was slow work. He had various clones set up around the grounds working specifically on controlling water chakra but even with the added help he wasn't making as much progress as he hoped.<p>

When he had worked on wind chakra it had taken him a week at most, with the help of clones, to master but with the other elements it had taken the better part of a year to just channel each individual element.

It's a feat that hardly any could boast of, save a few, but it wasn't enough. Instead of working on the elements at the same time he had decided to work on one specific element. After mastering one he would move on to the next but so far the progress he was making was behind the time frame he was hoping for. Without someone to help him it was basically trial and error but he would have to make due.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he dispelled the rest of his clone gaining the memories of their work. Gathering the element he attempted to shape the water on his hand into a perfect sphere. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead as the liquid started to form into the sphere he wanted before he lost control causing the ball to expel soaking him.

Sighing he wiped the water from his face and decided to call it a day. He was getting better but he seemed to lack the necessary control to keep the shape manipulation intact for very long. Then again his mind hasn't exactly been as focused as he would have liked.

The past few days had been very tense not because Rias was still poking and prodding him to get as much information as she could but because he was expecting another summon from the Phenex's any day now. They had instructed him to wait for their call and that once their preparations for him were complete he would be summoned.

It shouldn't take them more than a few days to prepare everything hence his tense mood. It would be any day now that he would have to go up against one of the three factions and take Asia Argento from the church.

He tensed and cursed his luck internally. Just think of the devil and he shall appear, or she in this case.

"How's it going Ravel-san?" Naruto said out loud.

"Naruto-san," she said noting his formal greeting. "I'm assuming that you know why I'm here."

Naruto shrugged in a carefree way. "For the view but that's probably not it."

Ravel blushed at his words noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his well chiseled muscles.

"Or maybe it is." He said teasingly.

"O-of course not!" She said trying to keep down the blush. "Do not make a joke of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, are you prepared?" She said trying to take control of the situation but the light specks of red on her cheeks did little to affirm her stance.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready." He said walking towards the house.

Ravel nodded and followed him expecting him to allow her entry while she waited but instead was greeted by a closed door. She frowned at his rude gesture but at the same time she could understand his current dislike of her family.

They had pretty much blackmailed him to do their dirty deeds so she shouldn't expect a warm greeting from him. Truth be told she wasn't happy about the dealings either. She had been the one to corral him to come only for the night to turn into a trap. She could definitely see him putting the blames on her shoulder just as much as he would blame her parents.

She patiently waited for Naruto annoyed but not blaming him. True to his words he was out in 10 minutes dressed in loose dark pants and a dark green shirt. Over the shirt looked to be a khaki colored vest jacket with many pockets. Wrapped around his upper right arm was a piece of cloth with a piece of metal with some kind of symbol on it.

"Let's go." He said in a far more cold tone she was used to from him.

Ravel wordlessly nodded and transported them to the mansion. In a flash of light the two disappeared and appeared in front of Lord Phenex.

"Naruto, come I'll brief you on what needs to be done."

He nodded without saying a word. Following behind the man he was stopped when a hand grabbed his shirt from behind. Turning with a frown on his face he found Ravel clinging to his shirt with a complicated look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I—" she started but paused when she couldn't think of the proper words to say. She instead settled for the only thing she could say. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The few second he stared was far longer in Ravel's mind. After a certain time he just gave her a nod not saying if he forgave her or not.

Turning around once again he followed the Lord of the house and was led to a room that looked to be the man's office.

"We have made the preparations for your transportation to the Vatican. It took some time so as not to alert the church but it is prepared and is secure. How you plan to extract the target will be left at your discretion as to limit the connections between us."

Naruto said nothing having expected something like that. At this point he didn't know what he was going to do to accomplish this mission but he just wanted to get it over with.

"You have as much time to finish your task, at a reasonable time frame would be preferred though." Lord Phenex handed him a slip of paper that had symbols on it that Naruto assumed was a transport slip like the one Ravel had used. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not really a question more like I just want to confirm something." Naruto said with a cold look in his eyes. "You want me to do this because I'm human correct."

"That is precisely why we came to you." He said not backing down from Naruto's gaze.

"Since the truce between the three factions is still in effect you couldn't have done this without the help of a human, am I right?"

Lord Phenex said nothing only confirming Naruto's belief.

"That way you get what you want and the angels and the church technically can't do anything because the devils are not responsible for what some loose cannon human does."

Lord Phenex took his time in answering the question. He stared Naruto down but the young man didn't back down. "That is completely correct." He finally answered. "It was merely chance that you would get crossed up in our affairs but with the opportunity rearing its head it would be foolish for us not to grasp it."

"And you still think it's worth all the trouble."

"We shall see."

"I guess we will." With those last parting words Naruto disappeared from sight leaving the man alone in the room.

"I guess we will."

* * *

><p>Asia Argento enjoyed life in the Vatican. Ever since she was a little girl and had learned of her holy powers she had been revered as a saint. Her ability to heal any injury had been seen as a blessing from God himself. Known as the Holy Priestess by those of the church she gained fame throughout the land for her miraculous powers.<p>

A firm believer in God and his teachings she used her power on anyone that needed help. She loved her ability to help the weak and prayed to God every night for blessing her with such a gift.

In the middle of her morning prayers Asia kneeled before a statue of the one they call Christ with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was tucked behind the customary black veil a nun would wear as she was dressed in similar clothing. Al though she isn't technically a nun she had been wearing similar clothing due to her living within the Vatican.

With smile on her face she made the sign of the cross touching her forehead, her sternum then the sides of her chest. She stood up having concluded her prayers and left the church. Looking up at the beautiful clear sky she was greeted to another wonderful day.

Walking through the ground she said her greeting to the various priests, bishops, and nuns that was roaming the ground. Live in the Vatican is actually pretty dull. Aside from the stories that the people she had healed she didn't know much about the world beyond the Vatican.

Al though she was sheltered and wasn't allowed to leave the holy land she wasn't too sad. She had elected to learn about other cultures through the books in the library. She had even managed to learn many of the most common used languages such as English, Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, and various others.

"Holy Priestess!" A man said calling out to her in a hurried voice. "There is an injured child in need of your miracle."

With a firm look on her cute face she followed the man. As a follower of God she was ready to help the needy at any time.

They came upon one of the buildings where she had healed others when people had come for her services. They swiftly entered the building where she was lead to one of the rooms. The man threw open the door revealing a man and a woman holding a young child.

The little girl in the woman's arms couldn't have been older than five years old. Her short cropped hair was sleek with sweat and her face was pale. Asia rushed to the child's side causing the little girl to awaken.

"Holy priestess please save my little girl." The woman hold the child begged. "She's sick and we don't have the money to bring her to a hospital."

Asia looked at the man and woman and noticed their ragged clothing. They looked like they had been wearing the same thing for a long time and by the smell of them then it was safe to say that they haven't bathe in a long time either.

"We don't have much but please we'll give you all we have if you can just save our child." The man begged with money in hand. It didn't look to be much but Asia just smiled gently at the couple.

"There's no need for that. Helping others doesn't need a reward."

Gently touching the little girl that looked at her with vacant eyes her hand started to emit a soft green light.

Unknown to the church the majority of the people that she has used her power on has been those too poor to pay for medicine. While the church generally only allows her to heal those that they bring to her she has, in secret, been healing others not sanctioned by the church. She felt guilty for going behind the church's back but helping the poor makes it easy for her to continue her dishonesty.

Within moments the little girls pale face started to regain color as her ragged breathing started to clear up. Her eyes started to regain life as Asia's glowing hands ceased.

"Mama? Papa?" The little girl said looking like she wasn't sure what was going on. "Where are we? Are you alright, mama?"

The woman holding the girl was crying in relief as she held the confused child. The man just laid a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder as silent streams of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you Holy Priestess." The man said through his tears. "It's not much but please accept this."

The man once again tried to offer her the money but she just smiled and shook her head. "There's no need for that sir. I didn't help for the reward. Please use that money for your family instead. That's the only thing that I ask."

The man was left speechless by Asia's kindness. The girl truly is pure for asking for nothing when she had effectively saved their child.

"Thank you. No amount of words can express the gratitude we owe you."

"All I ask is that you don't give up on God's teaching. I understand that things are never easy but I believe that God always has a plan for each of us."

The little girl in the woman's arms looked between her father and Asia. Her curiosity got the better of her as she detached herself from her mother and looked up at Asia.

"Are you an angel?"

Asia giggled at the littler girl's innocence and crouched down to be eye level with her. "I'm not an angel but I believe that there are angels looking out for us."

Patting the little girl's head she gave her blessings and left the family alone to be with each other. She instructed the man that brought her to the family to give them a proper meal and to draw up a hot bath. He bowed and gave her a smile.

Without the help of others then she wouldn't have been able to do these for so many people looking for her healing. She didn't understand why the church restricts her to only healing certain people so she was thankful for having others help her hide her healing of others.

"Good work, Holy Priestess." A voice behind her said.

Turning around a smile formed on her face once she saw who it was. "Ah, Mister thank you." She gave the man a bow.

He was a fairly tall man with short dark hair. He wore black sunglasses and an expensive looking suit. Truthfully Asia isn't exactly sure what his name is instead she had taken to calling him Mister.

"I should be the one thanking you for finding people in need."

The man just gave her a smile. "No Priestess you are truly a miracle to have such incredible powers."

"I'm just thankful to God for giving me the power to help others."

"And you have been very helpful." He said with a smirk on his face. "I'll be sure to contact you when there are others in need of your services."

With a smile on her face Asia once again thanked the man and left the building. A cruel smile formed on Mister's lips as he watched the young girl leave.

"Sir this is the money we received from the family." The same man that brought Asia in to heal the little girl said as he handed Mister a lowly amount of money.

"Tch what is this." The Mister said with a sneer. "This wouldn't even pay for a single pair of my shoes."

"I'm sorry sir I took everything that they had but this was all."

"No matter," a sadistic grin formed on his lips. "I'm sure we can find some other form of compensation that they could provide."

"Of course sir," the man said understanding what his boss had in mind. "I'll bring the woman right away, but what should we do with the man?"

"Do what you want with him. I'm sure there are others that have different taste. I'm sure he could be useful for something."

"Very well sir."

With that the man left leaving Mister alone. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he could help but laugh out loud.

'What a foolish little girl,' he thought in glee. 'To think that a cash cow like her would be so easy to manipulate, the church is truly blind if they cannot see the money in front of them.'

It had been so easy for him to get the so called Holy Priestess to do their bidding. All he had to do was put up a persona of a helpful man that wanted nothing more than to help the needy.

The smirk on his face widened as he though how far from the truth his persona truly was. When the moment is right he will make his move and take the young priestess right from under the church's nose. And then he will profit even more from the naivety of the girl.

Laughing in sick pleasure the man walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door. Inside was the mother of the child Asia had healed looking scared and vulnerable. A twisted smile formed on his face as he saw the look of fear within the woman's eyes. He took a step inside and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto decided that the best course of action was to scout the location in public. It's easier to hide in plain sight than trying to hide in the shadow. In such a densely populated area, due to tourism, walking around in public would be the best way to gather information.<p>

He already knew where to look to find the girl and he had a good idea of her daily patterns due to the information he had received from the Phenex's. They were thorough with their scouting of the girl and had information that he was sure they had been compiling for a very long time.

He could truly understand now how much effort the Phenex's had put into this. They must really want this girl but for what reason he still wasn't completely sure. That was the one thing weighing heavily on his mind as he bumped and pushed against the crowd.

With the information they had on this Asia girl then it was easy to infer that she's very valuable to the point where they would oppose the Angels. Of course with his help then they wouldn't have to deal with a threat like that so his part in the whole scheme was falling into place.

"Still why is she so valuable that they'd go through so much trouble?" He questioned out loud.

There was still a missing piece of the puzzle and it was eating at him but at the moment it wasn't the time to be thinking about it. He made his way to one of the locations that the information he received said that the girl frequented.

Apparently she made an effort to stop by the market place every Friday to see one of the street performances. He made his way to the market area where various shops were located. A majority of them sold religious based trinkets but a few were just souvenir shops and convenience stores.

Walking over to the crowd that was forming he situated himself in a location where he could see everyone in the crowd. A thunderous applause roared as the street performers started to do acrobatic tricks that left the crowd clapping even harder.

It was actually a pretty entertaining show, at least for non-ninja's, that included a narrator telling a whole story line for the performance. It was entertaining but he wasn't there to be entertained as he finally laid eyes on his target.

Near the front of the crowd was a blonde haired girl clapping along with the crowd. She looked to be enjoying herself as he continued to watch her. Once the performers were done with their act the crowd started to dissipate once they had given money for the show.

Naruto made a clone and had it henge into a nondescript civilian. The clone separated from Naruto while he approached his target. He crept up behind the unsuspected girl. Once he was close enough he gave the clone the signal.

The clone rushed from its spot heading right for the naïve blonde. The clone bumped into the young girl throwing her off balance and right into Naruto. In a loud crash Asia ran right into Naruto causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt." The girl moaned with her eyes closed as she rubbed her head in pain. Opening her eyes she saw that she was on of someone in a rather compromising position.

Her face swiftly turned red as she stood up from and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry for falling on you sir!"

Naruto just smiled and waved it off having planned the whole thing. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying he could tell that she was apologizing. "Don't worry about it."

Asia's eyes widened having noticed that he spoke in Japanese. Luckily it was one of the languages she was fluent in and could apologize in a way that the young man would understand.

"But that was so rude of me. I'm so sorry please accept my apology."

Naruto raised his hand to get her to stop apologizing and just gave her a smile. She spoke with an accent but her Japanese is actually really good. "Don't worry about it accidents happen."

Asia gasped when she saw the cut on Naruto's hand. It was bleeding quite a lot. "Oh no, what have I done."

Naruto looked at his hand and acted like he just noticed the cut. "Oh this? Don't worry about it I didn't even notice. It doesn't even hurt."

"We have to treat it quickly!" Asia said in a little bit of a panic. She grabbed his other hand and dragged him away from the crowd that had starting to whisper around them. "Come I'll heal your wound."

Naruto allowed for the young girl to drag him to one of the church around the area. From the information he had on the girl he recognized the church as the one that she stays in.

"My room is in the back, we can treat your wound there."

Asia brought the young man that she had accidentally injured to the back of the church where her room was and had him sit on her bed. She grabbed a towel and a bowl of warm water and started to clean up the blood.

"I'm so sorry for my carelessness." She was in near tears causing Naruto to actually feel bad for tricking her.

"Don't worry about it. I told you it doesn't even hurt." He said with a gentle smile trying to get the caring girl to stop worrying. "So come on don't worry too much okay. I'm not mad at all."

Asia nodded and wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She still felt a little guilty but the man was so kind that she didn't want to burden him even more if she were to cry.

"Thank you for being so kind. Don't worry I'll heal your wound right now."

"What do you mea—" Naruto was going to ask but once Asia's hands started to glow a faint green his words got stuck in his throat.

The cut that was already starting to heal was completely gone within a matter of moments as the soft green glow from Asia's hands disappeared.

"There you should be all better now." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Naruto was left speechless as he looked at his hand in amazement. The hand was completely healed without a single scar or scratch. None of this was in the information he had received from the Phenex. He had no idea that this girl was capable of healing.

"Ano, excuse me?" Asia said waving a hand in front of his face. "Um, hello?"

Naruto snapped out of his thinking and noticed the girl trying to get his attention. He quickly smiled and reassured her that he was fine.

"Wow how did you do that?"

Asia blushed at the sudden attention the rather handsome young man was giving her.

"Ano, didn't you know that I'm the Holy Priestess?"

Naruto scratched his cheek as an act. He knew of her nickname but now it made more sense to him. "Um was I supposed to?"

Asia waved her hands, "No, no that's not what I meant. It's just that most people already know of me so I thought you did too. I didn't mean that you should have known who I was."

She trailed off as she hung her head in embarrassment. With the flustered look on her face Naruto thought that she was just the cutest thing in the world.

Deciding to have pity on the poor girl he just laughed. "Don't worry about it but you apologize too much."

"I'm sorry." She said but quickly raised her hand to cover her mouth once she noticed that she had apologized again.

Naruto just laughed once again and patted her on the head. "You're just too cute."

Asia just blushed at his action and couldn't help but pout a little at the way he was treating her like a little girl.

"I'm Naruto by the way, what's your name?"

Asia blinked and noticed that in her haste to heal his wound she had never given out her name.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you Naruto-san."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Asia-chan. Now don't take this the wrong way but you know you shouldn't get in the habit of bringing men you've just met back to your room."

Asia just blinked at his words as her innocence made her unable to understand the hidden meaning to his words.

"Um, but then I wouldn't have been able to heal you."

A mischievous grin formed on Naruto's lips as he beckoned her closer. Asia leaned in as Naruto whispered the hidden meaning behind his words. In an instant Asia's face turned atomic red while Naruto just laughed loudly at her reaction as he grabbed his side in pain.

Once Asia got her blushing under control she pouted as Naruto continued to laugh at her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't understand. She continued to pout causing Naruto to apologize. Even though she was acting like it bothered her she was actually a little happy in the inside. Naruto was joking around with her and acting normal. It was a completely different treatment she's received all her life. After all being the Holy Priestess everyone was either worshiping her for her abilities or was weary of her for having such power.

"So how did you do that?" Naruto finally asked once they had both calmed down.

"You mean how did I heal your hand?" Naruto nodded. "I'm not sure really. Early in my childhood I discovered these gifts. The priest's said that it's a gift from God that allows me to heal his children."

Naruto listened intently at her story. Now things were starting to make more sense.

"I'm not completely sure if it is a gift from God. I'm just happy that I can help people that are suffering." She said with a smile on her face. Naruto returned the smile but inside he was starting feel worst knowing what he planned to do.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the entrance of the room. "I believe that it'd be best if you and your guest come out from your room."

The priest gave Naruto a rather suspicious look causing him to laugh nervously. He didn't blame the man for being protective of the young girl.

"Hey Asia-chan, why don't you show me around? I haven't really had the chance to walk around this place and it'd be great to have a guide that knows their way around."

Asia just beamed at the suggestion and nodded her head. She wanted to spend a bit more time with her new friend and this just gave her an excuse to do just that.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>There was something wrong but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Rias watched her friends as they all lazed around in the Occult research club room. As per usual Koneko was munching on some sweets while Akeno poured tea for everyone. Naruto and Kiba were in the middle of a conversation while she sipped her cup.<p>

It was a picture perfect scene of their usual day but for some reason she just had a feeling that something was off. She couldn't really tell what it is but something isn't right.

"Bucho is there something wrong?" Akeno asked her as she poured some tea for her. "You have a look on your face like something's bothering you."

"I'm not sure," she said with a contemplating look on her face that quickly turned into a smile. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things."

A mischievous smile formed on the dark haired girls face. "Ara, ara and what might our bucho be imagining?"

The girl glanced between her and Naruto in a suggestive manner causing Rias to cross her arms under her bust and look away. "I was just imagining the best way to punish my cute little servants when they get a little too cheeky."

"I don't mind a little punishment but don't you think he'd get a little jealous if you pay too much attention to us." Akeno said teasingly.

"I'm sure Naruto would understand."

"Oh so it was Naruto-kun you were thinking about." The girl said with a glint in her eye. "Then you definitely shouldn't get him jealous. He looks like the protective type."

"Get who jealous?" Said topic of conversation asked.

Rias just glared at Akeno who continued to laugh at her. Honestly the girl is starting to get too fresh. It might be time to punish her.

"No one Naruto-kun," Akeno said but the teasing grin in her face did little to convince him.

"I don't think it's ever a good thing for anyone whenever you have that sadistic look in your eyes Akeno-chan."

"Ara, ara whatever could you mean." She put on an innocent look on her face but no one was buying it. "You shouldn't tease a girl Naruto-kun."

She playfully tried to hit him on the shoulder but to her surprise Naruto hastily dodged the hit. Akeno thought nothing of it but Rias felt that feeling again.

"You're ridiculous." He said with a chuckle as he took a seat next to Kiba. "You remind me so much a person from my home village."

Everyone in the room perked up at the comment. Even though they've been spending time almost every day for the past month or so Naruto's past was still a pretty big mystery to all of them.

"She used to tease everyone around her. Oh and don't get me started on her sadism. There's a reason many feared the snake mistress of Konoha after all." He let out a chuckle that sounded a little too sad. "I'm sure you guys would have loved her if you had met her."

Everyone in the room could pick up on the mood and the way he was referring to her in the past tense. There's still so much of Naruto they didn't know and the little bit that they did seemed to revolve around war or death.

"I'd love to meet her." Rias said sending him a warm smile.

"Maybe," he said returning the smile. "But watch out for her snakes."

Naruto shuddered at the memory of the large snakes she would play with within the forest of death, snakes still creeped him out.

Rias just giggled at his comment. "I'm sure I could handle a few snakes Naruto."

"How about snakes the size of a house?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

"I'm sure I can manage somehow." She said with a teasing tone.

"Good luck," he teased back. "But you know it's a good thing that you girls aren't as violent as the girls back in my village. My old team mate Sakura use to hit me all the time. And I mean a full on punch capable of shattering stone."

"Ara then that must mean your head is harder than stone."

"That's probably true," he said with a chuckle. "Nothing's harder than my head."

"Why don't we put that to the test?" Akeno said with a sadistic look on her face. "Koneko-chan why don't we see just how hard Naruto-kun's head is."

The white haired girl just blinked and nodded as she put down the sweets in her head. She walked over to Naruto and cocked her fist.

"Um I don't think this is necessary Koneko-chan." Naruto said with his hands up as sweat was running down his face.

"Ara, ara but we're just testing out your theory Naruto-kun."

"Sorry Naruto-senpai." Was the only thing Koneko said before she threw a punch at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fist made contact with his face. To everyone's surprise instead of a solid smack all they heard was a pop as a log appeared in front of them.

Rias' eyes widened at the sight.

"That's dangerous! Don't make Koneko-chan do stuff like that!" Naruto yelled appearing behind of Akeno.

The dark haired girl just giggled at his anger. "Oh come on Naruto-kun it's not like it was actually going to connect."

"That doesn't mean you should have her try to hit me."

"We all know that even a punch from Koneko wouldn't have hurt you that much."

"That's not the point." He said with a pout causing Akeno to giggle once again.

While the two continued to tease each other Rias was deep in thought. When Naruto had used that ninja technique of his something in her mind clicked.

"Nee, Naruto" Rias said getting his attention. "Why are you so defensive today?"

"What do you mean?" He said with a questioning look. Everyone else gave her the same look not quite understanding what she was asking.

"I mean I've just noticed that you've been very evasive with any hard physical contact."

"I don't know what you're taking about." Naruto said trying to laugh off her question. "I just didn't want to get hit by Koneko-chan. I mean her punches are pretty powerful."

That was a valid reason. She couldn't fault him for not wanting to get punch but still there was a nagging feeling.

"I can understand that but you know there's something that's been bugging me so could you indulge me just a little bit."

"Ehehe, what can I do for you Rias?" Naruto asked as sweat started to form on his brows.

"I'd like you to stay still." She walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye. Naruto backed away uncomfortable.

"Er, why do I have to stay still?"

"I just want to test something out." At that moment she threw a punch at Naruto. His eyes widened at the sudden action but they quickly narrowed as he easily dodged the attack.

"What are you doing Rias?" He said in a neutral tone.

Everyone else was looking between them unsure what to do.

"Just proving something" she replied back. "Now, why don't you tell me where you actually are Naruto?"

Naruto stared her in the eyes unmoving until finally he sighed and gave her a nervous smile.

"Nothing gets past you does it Rias?"

"Nothing does," she said confirming his words. "Now why don't you tell me why you had to send a clone to trick us, Naruto?"

The clone just chuckled nervously as everyone in the room gave him a hard stare.

"Ehehe, well there's a very good reason for this."

Apparently that wasn't the right answer as an aura of death formed behind the Occult research club members.

"Let's not get violent, okay?"

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for y'all! And so soon too! I've had a little time to work on some writing so I was able to bang this out. I'm not too sure how to feel about this chapter to tell you all the truth. Definitely not my best work but you know I have my good days and my bad days. As per usual this was only edited and reviewed by me so spelling and grammer mistakes are bound to come up. It'd be great to have someone help me with that process of writing but until someone steps up to be a consistent editor I'm stuck going over it myself and the mistakes I miss. Anyways I don't have much to say besides after reading the Dxd light novel I've decided that Issei is too big of a character to not include. So he'll be in the story but not until we get near cannon time period. For now we're not there yet but it's coming. Right well that's it for now!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**And don't forget to leave me a nice long Review!**


End file.
